もしかしたら時間を元に戻す事が出来れば
by Akari Seikawa
Summary: Jika saja aku mampu memutar waktu kembali... akankah kau memaafkanku dan segala kelalaianku?


**Puji Mikudayo Tuhan Semesta Alam,**

**Akhirnya, setelah saya berjuang mati-matian merealisasikan fiksi penggemar yang sesungguhnya hanyalah delusi kisah ****_menye-menye_**** OTP belaka, melewati gunung dan lembah bernama kuliah dengan segala antek-antek UAS-nya, akhirnya saya berhasil menyelesaikannya pagi ini, setelah berjalan dengan tersendat-sendat selama sebulan.**

**Sekadar curhat, saya pun kaget dengan dedikasi saya terhadap fiksi penggemar yang satu ini karena bisa-bisanya sampai saya mengerjakannya di tengah masa UAS, bahkan beberapa hari lalu saat saya sedang servis motor di bengkel. Dan yang gila, saya enggak tidur semalaman ini, terkesima dalam semalam saya berhasil mengembangkan adegan klimaks sebanyak 7 halaman. Sekarang saya mulas.**

**Delusi kali ini datang dari daerah non-AU, dan karena saya bukan akademisi Angkatan Laut, saya mohon maaf atas ketidaksesuaian penyebutan istilah-istilah yang ada di dalam sini. (seenggaknya gue yakin ini jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan Silver Sky gue yang maha butut)**

_**Well then if you'll excuse me**_**, saya agaknya butuh tidur sebelum siang ini bermaso-maso ria bersama asisten editor tercinta.**

* * *

**Terima kasih atas review yang telah diberikan. Berikut saya akan menjawabnya.**

**Detak: Tentu sebaiknya anda membandingkan fiksi penggemar ini dengan yang setipenya, jangan dengan cerita yang jelas kontras. Seperti yang sudah saya tulis di catatan pembuka bahwa ini merupakan tolok ukur dari "Silver Sky", jika dibandingkan dengan "Sinterklas dan Si Anak Baik" tentu saja tidak ada apa-apanya karena memang hanya mengambil tema Natal dan sedikit konflik yang kadang kita temui di realitas sehari-hari.**

**Donat-chan: Lo asisten editor gue, bukan senpai. Gue enggak butuh notis lo. :v**

**Jangan merendah begitu, sekarang, kan, kita sudah berlayar di laut yang sama. Jangan ditenggelamkan itu anak-anak.**

**Ending kurang nendang? Hmmmmm...**

**Reppu: Kena lagi, deh. Mungkin karena pengerjaan proyek ini kesannya diburu dan disambi ini-itu sehingga saya sendiri tidak puas ketika membaca ulang dan menempatkan diri sebagai seorang pembaca. Saya pribadi merasa kalimat-kalimat yang saya gunakan tidak memiliki rasa, malah terlalu berfokus pada istilah-istilah yang asing di telinga orang awam. Sebuah koreksi untuk ke depannya.**

**Untuk masalah Kepulauan Aleusia, saya sendiri sempat berdebat dengan Bpk. Akkun karena memang secara umum (yang terdapat di internet) memang disebut sebagai Kepulauan Aleut. Namun demikian, jika merujuk pada aturan yang berlaku dalam menyerap kata, tentu Aleutian dapat diartikan sebagai Aleusia karena berakhiran -ian. Ada baiknya melihat Atlas terbaru untuk mengetahui penulisannya, karena saya sendiri kurang percaya dengan penggunaan bahasa di internet. Sedangkan untuk permasalahan kapal bendera dan kapal panji sebenarnya sama saja. Keduanya sama-sama bisa dipakai karena panji memang berarti bendera. Hanya saja, kembali ke catatan awal di mana saya bukanlah akademisi Angkatan Laut sehingga mungkin penyebutannya tidak sesuai.**

**Bagaimana nasib Akagi di ending? Hmmmmm...**

**Untuk "Stainless Rust" sendiri saya tidak bisa menjanjikan akan memperbaruinya dalam waktu dekat karena masih ada banyak draf oneshot yang harus saya selesaikan. Hanya Mikudayo yang mengetahui kapan cerita itu akan berlanjut.**

**Yami-chan Kagami: Terima kasih atas dukungannya, saya turut menunggu karya-karya anda lainnya.**

**qwertyhawkeye: Sudah sepatutnya kita membiasakan diri untuk menggunakan bahasa ibu bahkan untuk hal-hal yang lebih kita kenal istilahnya dalam bahasa asing, seperti 'briefing' yang saya sebut sebagai 'taklimat' di sini. Saran saya, anda coba buka laman "Anda Bertanya, KBBI Menjawab" di FB, anda pasti bisa memperkaya khazanah bahasa Indonesia anda lebih jauh lagi. **

**Tulisan di cetak biru yang membuat Akagi terkaget-kaget? Hmmmmm...**

**Kemenangan di ujung cakrawala itu tidak ada arti tersiratnya. Memang begitu adanya. Haha.**

**Dua laksamana? Peduli pada Divisi Induk I dan II? Maksudnya laksamana Kure dan Yokosuka yang memimpin Akagi? Hmmmmm...**

**Kalimat "mari melarikan diri" dalam kutipan masih mengandung misteri? Hmmmmm...**

**Gasiand Gaond: Perkembangan dari bagaimana Akagi dan Kaga bertemu sampai pada akhirnya jatuh cinta? Mungkin anda harus membaca ulang dengan lebih khusyuk. Saya memang sengaja menempatkan diri saya dalam posisi Akagi sehingga secara garis besar perasaan-perasaan yang sifatnya pribadi itu mengalir begitu saja, termasuk bagaimana mereka jatuh cinta.**

* * *

**もしかしたら時間を元に戻す事が出来れば**

**(Moshikashitara Jikan wo Moto ni Modosu Koto ga Dekireba / Jika Saja Aku Mampu Memutarbalikkan Waktu)  
**

**Ditulis oleh 生川・明**

**(akhirnya memutuskan untuk memperbaiki penulisan nama pena)  
**

**\- pernyataan kepemilikan aka disclaimer -**

**Kantai Collection copyright by KADOKAWA GAMES and DMM - dot - com  
**

**Da aku mah apa atuh cuma tukang delusi yang akhirnya diutus untuk menulis.**

**\- peringatan -**

**delusi**

**konten dewasa**

**cukup eksplisit**

**homo**

**Demi kebaikan bersama harap membaca fiksi penggemar ini dalam jarak aman.**

**Jangan lupa kenakan sabuk pengaman.**

**\- ucapan terima kasih -**

**KBBI**

**Dosen Matematika Statistik Bisnis yang sudah membuat saya kehilangan minat kuliah secara total**

**Jadwal UAS yang memecundangi seluruh aspek kehidupan saya**

**Hasil N3 yang ternyata saya enggak lulus juga**

**Segala macam godaan di FB**

**Radio Galau Jikan FM malam tadi**

**Bpk. Akbar Anshori selaku penasihat bahasa**

**Yami-chan Kagami selaku rekan sejawat seperjuangan**

**Donat-chan selaku asisten editor yang paling saya cintai namun tak pernah dinotis**

* * *

_Jika saja ku bisa memutar waktu kembali_

_Pada saat jalan kita kembali bersinggungan_

_Izinkan aku untuk mencintaimu dengan lebih baik lagi_

* * *

"JADI ini yang disebut-sebut sebagai kapal induk terbaik itu?"

"Anda sangat beruntung telah berhasil mendapatkan Akagi di awal karirmu, Laksamana."

"Eh? Begitukah?"

_Dingin. Rasanya dingin sekali._

"Hei, Akagi?"

_Siapa?_

"Akagi, kau bisa mendengarku?"

Perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku.

"Ah, lihat, dia membuka matanya."

Setelah berhasil menyesuaikan jarak pandang dan pusing di kepalaku hilang, aku mencoba mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar. Air. Aku terbaring di dalam air. Tak jauh dariku kulihat sesosok pria berpakaian serba putih bersama seorang lainnya – kelihatannya seorang buruh pabrik – menatapku dengan ekspresi terkejut sekaligus bahagia.

"Akagi?" panggil pria berpakaian serba putih itu, menunggu responsku.

"Laksamana?" jawabku setengah menerka identitas pria di hadapanku.

Matanya berbinar dan ia tersenyum lebar.

"Hei, cepat matikan mesin pengaturnya! Kita harus segera membawanya ke laboratorium," serunya pada pria yang satunya.

Pria berpakaian buruh pabrik itu dengan cepat bergeser ke sisi lain yang tak bisa kulihat – aku terbaring di dalam sebuah tabung – dan terdengar menekan beberapa tombol sebelum kemudian aku bisa merasakan air yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku berangsur-angsur surut lalu pintu kaca yang menutup tabung terbuka. Kemudian kedua pria itu melepaskan kabel-kabel yang menempel di tubuhku dan membantuku melangkah keluar. Rasanya sangat berat dan serba tidak seimbang. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagiku sampai berhasil berdiri dengan tegak di atas kedua kakiku sendiri. Efek penyesuaian setelah menjadi seorang Gadis Kapal, terang keduanya. Ya, Gadis Kapal. Aku ingat betul saat sebuah surat panggilan dilayangkan padaku untuk mendatangi pertemuan dengan pasukan maritim Jepang. Saat itu aku tidak sendiri. Ada banyak gadis lainnya yang turut berkumpul di sana. Gadis-gadis terpilih, katanya. Terpilih untuk melindungi umat manusia, katanya. Memang ada beberapa Gadis Kapal yang telah aktif bertugas saat itu dan mereka memberi kuliah panjang mengenai Kapal Laut Dalam dan segala tetek bengek mengenai Gadis Kapal sebagai gadis-gadis yang dipilih oleh roh kapal perang di masa lalu – dan memiliki potensi secara jasmani dan rohani – untuk menjadi satu-satunya senjata umat manusia dalam melakukan perlawanan. Kami dikumpulkan dari berbagai macam tempat dan nantinya dikirim ke Distrik Angkatan Laut Maizuru untuk menjalani pendidikan dan pelatihan militer di akademi kelautannya. Saat itu, gadis-gadis yang terpilih akan ditarik begitu saja dari keluarganya. Syukur jika keluarganya mengerti dan menerima syarat dan ketentuan yang diberikan oleh pihak Angkatan Laut. Pun begitu, tak sedikit yang ditarik secara paksa atau pun diam-diam dari keluarganya, dan sekalipun pihak keluarga membuat laporan orang hilang, kepolisian hanya akan mencari sebagai bentuk formalitas, namun pada akhirnya akan menghentikan pencarian dan menyatakan bahwa mustahil untuk mencari orang-orang tersebut. Keberadaan Kapal Laut Dalam memang menjadi suatu ancaman bagi umat manusia, namun angkatan laut di setiap negara masih bergerak secara rahasia dalam mengembangkan senjata yang disebut-sebut sebagai _Gadis Kapal_ (kami) karena apa yang mereka lakukan dianggap melanggar hak asasi manusia. Siapa pun pasti tak akan bisa menerima kenyataan jika melihat langsung proses konversi seorang gadis biasa menjadi Gadis Kapal. Kegagalan bukanlah hal yang tabu. Di angkatanku saat itu terdaftar setidaknya 300 perempuan, bervariasi dari anak-anak hingga dewasa. Setelah satu bulan, orang-orang atas mulai menarik satu per satu dari kami yang dianggap lebih unggul untuk segera dikonversi. Dalam kurun waktu satu bulan itu juga, seperempat angka telah terhapus, dan semuanya dinyatakan gagal. Kegagalan itu pun jelas membawa dampak – cacat – bagi objek penderitanya. Memori mereka akan dihapus dan mereka akan dikembalikan ke keluarganya. Keluarga pun harus bungkam karena terikat _kontrak_ dengan pihak Angkatan Laut. Bisa mendapatkan anggota keluarga mereka kembali saja sudah syukur, ucap salah seorang rekan di kelasku dulu. Sayangnya, dia pun menjadi satu dari sekian korban setelahnya. Aku sendiri cukup tercengang dengan hasil tes kesehatanku yang melejit secara tiba-tiba tepat sebelum giliranku tiba. Kekhawatiran bahwa peningkatan itu merupakan awal dari kegagalan produksi kian menyelimutiku. Yang kuingat saat itu hanya wajah sang profesor yang tersenyum lembut kepadaku dan berkata, "Lahirlah, Akagi," dan di sinilah aku sekarang; seorang Gadis Kapal yang menyandang potensi dari kapal induk Akagi.

"Selamat bergabung dengan Distrik Angkatan Laut Kure, Akagi."

* * *

TIGA bulan telah berlalu sejak aku memulai masa tugasku di Kure. Banyak berkenalan dengan Gadis Kapal lainnya, namun tidak satu pun yang menjadi karibku. Bersama di strataku sebagai kapal besar adalah Yamato dan Nagato, yang menjadi kapal sekretaris laksamana. Penyerangan, pelatihan dengan Gadis Kapal dari distrik lain, ekspedisi, dan lain sebagainya adalah makanan kami sehari-hari. Terkadang aku kasihan kala melihat anak-anak kelas kapal perusak. Mereka hanya anak-anak, namun harus menjalani realitas yang keras seperti ini. Terlebih, mereka menjadi akrab satu sama lain dengan cepat, kemudian lupa bahwa apa yang ada di depan mereka hanyalah kemalangan bernama "karam". Melihat tawa mereka kemudian berubah menjadi jerit dan isakan kala sahabat mereka karam, rasanya aku bersyukur tidak terikat secara emosional dengan siapa pun di sini. Aku tidak ingin menangisi atau pun ditangisi siapa pun.

* * *

HARI itu aku baru saja kembali dari pelatihan dengan sekelompok kapal tempur dari Sasebo. Belum sempat aku menuju galangan untuk memperbaiki diri, Laksamana memanggilku ke ruangannya.

"Permisi," ucapku seraya mengetuk pintu ruangan laksamana.

"Masuklah, Akagi," sahut Laksamana dari dalam.

Saat aku menutup pintu di belakangku, aku dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang wanita seusiaku yang sudah hadir lebih dulu dan tengah duduk di bangku tamu bersama Laksamana. Keduanya berdiri menyambut kedatanganku. Wanita di samping Laksamana ini sangatlah cantik dan terlihat begitu berwibawa. Rambutnya disanggul di belakang dengan rapi dan sederhana. Ia mengenakan kimono musim dingin berwarna biru dengan motif yang cukup mewah. Ia jauh lebih pendek dariku, mungkin sepundakku. Matanya yang sayu dan sewarna sitrin itu bertemu pandang denganku sebelum akhirnya Laksamana memperkenalkanku padanya.

"Gadis ini yang kau cari, bukan? Si kapal induk."

"Ya."

Suaranya begitu dalam namun lembut dan tetap terdengar anggun – tidak seperti Nagato yang barbar.

"Ah, kapal induk kelas Akagi, kapal pertama, Akagi," seruku seraya memberi hormat padanya.

Ia hanya mengangguk dan menimpali, "Kapal induk kelas Kaga, kapal pertama, Kaga."

_Dia seorang Gadis Kapal?_ tanyaku dalam hati, tak percaya wanita nan cantik di hadapanku ini juga hanyalah seonggok senjata umat manusia.

Laksamana pun meminta kami untuk duduk dan segera memulai pembicaraan yang nampaknya cukup penting ini.

"Kaga adalah salah satu kapal induk terkuat yang kita miliki, di samping dirimu. Ia bertugas di Yokosuka bersama kapal induk lainnya. Saat ini mereka sangat membutuhkan kapal induk untuk memperkokoh pertahanan pangkalannya," terang Laksamana.

"Bukankah Yokosuka sudah memiliki banyak kapal induk? Kenapa sampai datang kemari?" tanyaku.

"Kebanyakan dari kami adalah kapal induk ringan. Dalam penyerangan terhadap gudang persenjataan Yokosuka baru-baru ini, kami gagal melindunginya lantaran kalah dalam peperangan udara melawan pasukan Kapal Laut Dalam. Beruntung pasukan kapal tempur kami berhasil memukul mundur mereka. Sayangnya, sebagian besar dari kami, para kapal induk, rusak parah sehingga akan memakan waktu yang lama sampai semua kembali pulih," wanita bernama Kaga itu kemudian menjelaskan kondisi pangkalannya.

"Tunggu, jika mereka bisa menyerang sampai ke daratan, bukankah itu sangat berbahaya?"

"Mereka menyerang dari kejauhan. Beruntung saat itu kapal induk yang baru selesai berlatih menyadari keberadaan mereka sehingga Yokosuka berhasil melindungi wilayah mereka. Meskipun begitu, tidak menutup kemungkinan bagi Kapal Laut Dalam untuk menginvasi wilayah darat. Maka dari itu—"

"Maka dari itu kami memutuskan untuk memindahtugaskan dirimu," potong Kaga, menegaskan maksud utama kedatangannya kemari.

Aku cukup terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Aku masih sangat baru di _dunia ini_, namun kini harus mengemban tugas seberat ini. Bukan permasalahan tidak siap; apa aku pantas? Itu saja.

"Lagipula, kulihat kau tidak begitu membaur dengan anak-anak yang lain di sini. Mungkin dengan bekerja bersama kapal sekelasmu bisa menjadi pendekatan yang tepat. Terlebih, Yokosuka memang rumah bagi para kapal induk, jadi kau pun bisa melatih diri dengan lebih efektif," tutur Laksamana.

"Aku sudah mengiyakan kepindahanmu dan sudah mengkonfirmasikannya pada Nagato dan Yamato," lanjutnya.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih atas bantuan dan kerja kerasmu selama ini. Kuharap kau pun akan terus mempertahankan kinerja dan dedikasimu," lanjutnya seraya berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya.

"L-laksamana, a-aku—"

"Pergilah."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam kala Laksamana mengangkat wajahnya dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang begitu lembut. Sebuah senyum yang telah lama tak lagi kulihat. Ya, serupa senyum mendiang ayahku. Dulu, saat aku masih seorang manusia. Dan mungkin di duniaku yang ini, Laksamana adalah ayahku.

"Baiklah jika memang sudah diputuskan. Saya akan kembali untuk menyelesaikan sisa-sisa dokumen yang harus dia isi setibanya di Yokosuka."

Kaga bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Aku masih duduk terdiam mencoba mencerna semuanya kembali baik-baik. Berkali-kali aku menelan ludahku sendiri.

"Kapal induk kelas Akagi, kapal pertama, Akagi, dengan ini menyatakan telah selesai masa baktinya di Distrik Angkatan Laut Kure! Terima kasih atas segala kebaikan dan jasa yang telah anda berikan kepada saya, Laksamana!" seruku pada akhirnya setelah bangkit seraya memberi salam hormat yang mungkin akan menjadi salam hormat terakhirku pada Laksama.

"Kalau begitu, kami sangat menantikan kedatanganmu di Yokosuka," sahut Kaga yang ternyata masih berada di ambang pintu.

"Akagi-san," lanjutnya, mengakhiri jumpa pertama di antara kami, sekaligus kali pertama ia menyebut namaku.

* * *

PAGI sebelum fajar menyingsing aku sudah berdiri di depan gedung utama, memasukkan barang-barangku ke dalam bagasi mobil jemputanku. Tak jauh dariku adalah seorang wanita berkacamata dengan seragam yang cukup berbeda dari gadis kapal pada umumnya, tengah berdialog dengan Laksamana.

"Akagi-san, sudah siap?" tanyanya setelah menyelesaikan urusannya.

"Ah, ya," jawabku seraya menutup kap bagasi mobil.

Aku melirik Laksamana sekilas.

"Kau sedih?" tanya Laksamana.

"Tentu," jawabku lirih.

Aku dapat merasakan tangan besar Laksamana menyentuh kepalaku dan mengusapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Kau tahu, latihan gabungan, misalnya?" ucapnya seolah membujukku untuk tidak meninggalkan Kure dengan berat hati.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan memaksakan senyum terbaikku untuknya. Perasaan aneh itu begitu saja menyelimuti hatiku. Setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya ditempa kerasnya akademi kelautan dan kembali merasakan hangatnya sebuah keluarga, meski aku menyanggah bahwa aku tidak terikat secara emosional dengan siapa pun, sesungguhnya akulah yang paling terikat dengan tempat ini. Hiruk-pikuk anak-anak kapal perusak yang melakukan latihan pagi, lalu-lalang para calon komandan dan orang-orang penting di gedung utama, bising mesin dan para pekerja di galangan, debur ombak Kure. Bahkan aku sudah lupa seperti apa rasa keluarga di saat terakhirku menjadi seorang manusia. Sekali lagi aku memberinya salam hormat dan melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil. Laksamana bergeming menatap kepergianku, hingga menghilang tertelan jarak.

"Semua gadis kapal memiliki rumahnya sendiri bagi hatinya."

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan wanita yang saat ini tengah mengemudikan mobil di sampingku.

"Saya Ooyodo, saat ini bertugas sebagai kapal sekretaris di Yokosuka."

Aku kembali mengangguk. Menilainya baik-baik, aku mencoba menerka jenis kapal apakah dia.

"Saya bukan kapal aktif," sahutnya seolah bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Eh?" tanggapku bingung.

Melihat reaksiku Ooyodo tertawa kecil.

"Dulu saya adalah kapal penjelajah ringan. Suatu hari, sekembalinya saya dari ekspedisi, saya dihadang oleh sekawanan kapal perusak Kapal Laut Dalam. Prioritas utama saya saat itu adalah bagaimana caranya agar bisa melindungi rekan satu tim di dalam pertempuran yang tak lagi terhindarkan itu. Setelah berhasil membekukan semua musuh yang ada, saya segera menghampiri mereka untuk mengambil sampel tubuh mereka. Sayangnya saya lengah. Saya tidak lebih dulu memastikan apakah kapal musuh sudah benar-benar tak berdaya dan berakhir terkena serangan tepat di depan muka saya sendiri. Rusak parah, tubuh saya tak lagi memungkinkan saya untuk memegang potensi seorang Gadis Kapal. Pilihan satu-satunya saat itu hanyalah pencucian otak sebelum nantinya dikembalikan menjadi warga sipil," terangnya dengan senyum tipis berjuta arti.

"Mengambil sampel tubuh Kapal Laut Dalam?" tanyaku menanggapi bagian yang paling menarik perhatianku.

"Sama halnya seperti saat seorang Gadis Kapal karam dan tenggelam sampai ke dasar laut, para peneliti pun selalu meminta sampel dari kapal-kapal Kapal Laut Dalam untuk diteliti secara mendalam; persenjataan mereka, dan lain sebagainya. Sayangnya hal ini belum bisa diimplementasikan di semua pangkalan utama karena kita memiliki keterbatasan angka peneliti. Dalam hal ini, Yokosuka yang memegang andil penelitian tersebut," jelasnya.

"Ah, tadi kau bilang kau kehilangan potensimu sebagai Gadis Kapal, tapi kenapa kau masih ada di sini?" tanyaku kembali.

Ooyodo tidak langsung menjawabnya. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kesedihan dan terlihat berpikir untuk beberapa waktu, mungkin sedang menyusun kata-kata.

"Saya adalah kapal bendera yang bertugas mengkoordinasi kapal selam dalam melakukan patroli keamanan wilayah pangkalan, ekspedisi, serta pengintaian sebelum menyerang markas musuh. Tubuh saya kemudian kehilangan potensinya tapi tidak dengan jiwa saya. Hal inilah yang kemudian membawa kemajuan lain dalam pengembangan Gadis Kapal: dibuatnya persenjataan berupa fasilitas pengontrol armada yang kemudian menjadi ruang kontrol, dengan saya sebagai operatornya. Karena saya masih dianggap berguna, Laksamana pun melindungi saya dengan menjadikan saya sekretarisnya."

_Yokosuka memang benar-benar sesuatu_, batinku. Terlalu banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui keberadaannya dan mereka memiliki itu semua. Tak heran Yokosuka menjadi pangkalan pusat Angkatan Laut Jepang.

"Omong-omong, Laksamana tidak pernah berubah, ya."

Aku menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Ooyodo dan hanya bereaksi, "Eh?"

"Saya dulu bertugas di Kure semasa masih menjadi kapal penjelajah," jelasnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Eh?" adalah satu-satunya respons yang bisa kuberikan padanya.

"Baru setelah insiden itu saya dipindahtugaskan ke Yokosuka, sekaligus untuk menjalani rehabilitasi dan konversi ulang. Maka dari itu saat mendengar ada anak Kure yang akan dipindahkan ke Yokosuka saya langsung menjadi terlalu bersemangat dan mendesak Laksamana Yokosuka untuk mengizinkanku menjemputmu," ucapnya dengan tawa menggelak manis.

Pantas saja. Setahuku urusan kepindahan dari satu tempat tugas menjadi tanggungan Gadis Kapal yang bersangkutan. Biasanya mereka diharuskan untuk tidak terlihat mencolok dan menaiki bus warga sipil sampai di halte terdekat dari wilayah tugas barunya. Di sana, utusan dari wilayah tugas baru akan menjemput. Benar-benar merepotkan.

Tanpa kusadari perjalanan yang cukup panjang itu berakhir sudah. Ooyodo menghentikan mobilnya dan memintaku untuk segera menuju ke ruang laksamana. Barang-barangku akan diantarkannya langsung ke kamarku, katanya. Secara garis besar Yokosuka benar-benar megah. Jauh lebih ramai juga. Sayangnya sampai aku menginjakkan kaki di depan ruang laksamana aku belum melihat satu Gadis Kapal pun. Mungkin sedang kelas pagi. Aku menarik napas panjang dan berusaha membuat raut wajah yang tegas. Kesan pertama sangat penting.

"Akagi-san?"

Aku menoleh. Seorang wanita berpakaian serupaku berjalan menghampiriku. Wajah itu. Suara itu.

"Kaga-san, selamat pagi," sapaku.

"Selamat pagi."

Entah mengapa melihat Kaga menjadi orang yang pertama kutemui di sini membuatku merasa jauh lebih baik. Kami sempat berbincang pendek sebelum akhirnya masuk ke ruang laksamana untuk melaporkan ketibaanku. Melihat dirinya yang kemarin dan yang saat ini berada di hadapanku cukup mengejutkanku. Pakaiannya sama persis denganku, hanya saja dalaman kimono dan roknya berwarna biru, dan stokingnya berwarna hitam. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai, panjangnya kira-kira sebahunya. Pun begitu, ia tetap terlihat sangat cantik.

"Kau akan berada di divisi yang sama dengan Kaga. Divisi Induk I. Aku harap kau bisa mengajari Kaga banyak hal, dan begitu pula sebaliknya," adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang membuat satu dentuman keras di dadaku.

Berada di divisi yang sama dengan orang yang sangat kaukagumi tentu membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri. Memang aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal lain selain rupa dan namanya saat ini, namun bagiku itu sudah sangat cukup untuk mengagumi seorang Kaga yang kini berjalan di depanku ini.

"Ada banyak divisi lain di asrama kapal induk, dan penentuan dirimu menjadi rekan sedivisiku juga sangat mendadak."

"Eh?" tanggapku pada pernyataan yang tiba-tiba itu.

Kaga menghentikan langkahnya selangkah untuk menyamakan posisi kami.

"Saya tidak sering dipilih dalam misi pelayaran. Biasanya hanya membantu di latihan gabungan dan menjalankan ekspedisi. Untuk tiba-tiba dipindahkan ke divisi utama regu penyerangan, saya pun gugup," ucapnya, yang secara ajaib sangatlah datar, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia memang benar-benar gugup.

Saat memasuki asrama kapal induk, rasanya sangat berbeda dengan asramaku dulu di Kure yang mana semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Megah, tapi sepi. Rasanya buang-buang uang sekali memisahkan kelas-kelas kapal seperti ini. Kami berpapasan dengan dua Gadis Kapal yang mengenakan pakaian tradisional berwarna oranye dan hijau.

"Heee, ini toh kapal induk yang ramai dibicarakan itu," sahut si oranye sambil memandangiku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung ibu jari kakiku.

"Hiryuu, tidak sopan seperti itu! Bagaimana juga dia adalah senior kita!" tegur si hijau.

"Kapal induk kelas Akagi, kapal pertama, Akagi. Mohon bantuannya," ucapku memperkenalkan diri seraya membungkukkan badan.

"Hiryuu, Divisi II," sahut si oranye ringan.

"Ah, aku Souryuu dari Divisi II. Salam kenal, kak," jawab si hijau yang sikapnya jauh lebih sopan dibandingkan dengan wanita di sampingnya.

"Di mana anak-anak Divisi Induk V?" tanya Kaga pada mereka berdua.

"Yah, kau tahu sendirilah kelakuan anak-anak Divisi V," jawab Hiryuu seraya melangkah pergi.

Souryuu terlihat panik dan setelah mengucapkan salam segere berlari menyusul Hiryuu.

"Divisi V..."

Aku melirik sekilas saat Kaga bergumam. Mata sitrinnya seolah menyala, memberi tanda bahwa ia tidak suka. Nampaknya hubungan kapal induk di sini tidak terlalu baik. Namun demikian, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk bertanya dan kembali mengikuti Kaga ke ruangan kami. Saat membuka pintu, kami melihat seorang wanita mungil yang tengah mengangkat jemuran kasur lipat di luar kamar.

"Ah, ibu, biar saya bantu," seru Kaga seraya berlari ke dalam dan mengambil kasur tersebut dari si wanita mungil itu.

_Ibu?_

"Kaga-chan hari ini pulang lebih cepat. Ah, kamu pasti kapal induk baru itu, ya?"

Wanita mungil itu menyapaku dengan ramah dan menghampiriku. Wanita ini jauh lebih pendek dari Kaga, hanya sesikuku. Hanya saja dari caranya bersikap dan berbicara jelas bahwa ia jauh lebih tua dibandingkan denganku.

"Kapal induk kelas Akagi, kapal pertama, Akagi. Mohon bantuannya," ucapku memperkenalkan diri, entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

"Ah, sopan sekali. Sama persis seperti Kaga-chan."

"Ibu, jangan terlalu memanjakanku seperti itu."

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat keduanya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, Anda siapa?" tanyaku.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri. Duh, aku ini. Aku Houshou dari kelas kapal induk ringan. Bisa dibilang aku ini ibu dari para kapal induk. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan silakan datang padaku," jawabnya.

Aku pun mengerti mengapa Kaga memanggilnya seperti itu tadi. Tapi kurasa memanggilnya dengan 'Houshou-san' pun sudah cukup. Mungkin mereka memiliki riwayat pribadi sehingga menjadi sedekat itu. Kami bertiga pun berakhir merapikan barang-barangku bersama dan mengobrol sembari menikmati kudapan siang di ruang keluarga asrama. Dari sana aku belajar banyak hal mengenai seluk-beluk Yokosuka, juga mengenai Satuan Tugas Kapal Induk di sini. Nampaknya sejak penyerangan terakhir, Laksamana mengubah struktur Satuan Tugas Kapal Induk menjadi pasukan khusus penyerangan. Divisi penyerangan dibagi menjadi tiga regu: aku dan Kaga sebagai Divisi I, Hiryuu dan Souryuu sebagai Divisi II, dan yang terakhir adalah dua gadis bernama Shoukaku dan Zuikaku sebagai Divisi V. Sisanya adalah kapal induk ringan yang bertugas untuk menjalankan ekspedisi dan tenaga bantuan. Entah mengapa terlihat jelas bahwa Kaga tidak menyukai anak-anak Divisi V, terlihat dari sikapnya yang mendadak berubah setiap kali pembicaraan mulai tertuju pada hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Divisi V. Masih kami mengobrol, aku mendengar derap langkah dua orang di koridor asrama dengan obrolan yang begitu asyik. Kemudian dua gadis berjalan masuk ke ruang keluarga dan langsung duduk di hadapanku, heboh melihat ada orang baru di wilayah tugas mereka.

"Ho, ini orang baru itu!? Terlihat lebih bisa diandalkan daripada Kak Kaga!" seru gadis yang dikuncir dua dengan penuh semangat.

Gadis yang satunya, berambut perak terurai, menegur si kuncir dua atas sikapnya dan meminta maaf padaku.

"Kalian pasti Shoukaku-san dan Zuikaku-san, ya?" sapaku ramah.

Yang berambut perak mengangguk dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku kapal induk kelas Shoukaku, kapal pertama, Shoukaku, dan ini adikku, Zuikaku. Mulai saat ini kami akan berada di bawah bimbinganmu."

Houshou-san bangkit untuk menyiapkan teh dan menambah kudapan sedangkan kami melanjutkan obrolan santai itu. Namun Kaga hanya diam dan menanggapi secukupnya. Aku tidak merasa bahwa kedua anak ini mengganggu, tetapi mungkin Zuikaku memang cukup berisik dan senang sekali menggoda Kaga.

"Shoukaku-chan, Zuikaku-chan, bagaimana pelayaran kalian tadi?" Houshou-san bertanya kala beliau kembali, sambil menuangkan teh untuk kedua anak itu.

"Sangat lancar! Kami berhasil mendapatkan sampel yang sangat besar! Mungkin julukan 'Bangau Keberuntungan' itu memang bukan cuma tempelan!" seru Zuikaku riang.

Yang mengejutkanku adalah Kaga yang secara tiba-tiba bangkit dan melangkah pergi. Masalah utamanya ada pada anak ini rupanya. Melihat lirikan mata Houshou-san yang memberi kode untuk menyusul Kaga, aku pun permisi pada semua yang ada di ruang keluarga dan segera menyusul Kaga keluar dari asrama.

"Kaga-san, tunggu sebentar!" seruku.

Kaga menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di belakang sana.

"Ah, tidak, aku... Hanya saja aku merasa lebih nyaman jika ada di dekat Kaga-san," jawabku terbata-bata.

Kaga tidak menimpaliku dan kembali berjalan. Aku mengekor di belakangnya. Kami berjalan sampai ke salah satu dermaga yang terletak cukup jauh dari asrama kami. Di sana Kaga duduk dan aku ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Anu, Kaga-san—"

"Maaf jika sikapku kekanakan tadi."

Rupanya ia tahu kalau aku mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kaga-san... tidak menyukai anak-anak Divisi V?" tanyaku dengan sangat berhati-hati.

Kaga tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya bergeming menatap kejauhan yang tak berujung. _Mungkin belum saatnya aku mengorek hal yang bersifat pribadi seperti ini_, pikirku.

* * *

SETIAP hari menjadi hari yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan keseharian di Kure. Hanya saja dalam taraf yang lebih mewah dan serba ada. Setiap pagi berlatih panahan bersama Kaga, siangnya mengembangkan persenjataan dengan para peneliti dan buruh pabrik, lalu pada malam hari, secara umum, aku lebih sering menghabiskannya bersama Kaga di luar asrama. Entahlah, namun Kaga jarang sekali menetap di asrama pada malam hari. Ia hampir selalu duduk merenung di dermaga tempat kami duduk bersama untuk kali pertama dulu. Aku pun tak mengerti mengapa aku selalu mengikutinya ke sana. Ia pun tak pernah mengusirku. Kami menjadi terbiasa membicarakan banyak hal; yang sangat penting, yang penting, yang tidak terlalu penting, sampai yang benar-benar tidak penting. Sampai saat ini, kami belum mendapatkan misi pelayaran sama sekali. Yang biasa kulakukan paling bagus cuma berpartisipasi dalam latihan gabungan, atau ekspedisi panjang. Begitu pun dengan Kaga. Setiap kali selesai berlatih, ia akan menemui Houshou-san dan Ryuujou, salah satu mantan rekan sedivisinya, untuk menjalankan ekspedisi harian mereka. Dan perlahan, aku pun mengerti alasan Kaga tidak menyukai anak-anak Divisi V.

Hari itu Houshou-san mengumpulkan seluruh kapal induk di ruang pertemuan asrama untuk memberi taklimat mengenai misi penyerangan di perairan utara Yokosuka. Meskipun semua dikumpulkan, yang turun hanya anak-anak dari Divisi V. Kupikir Kaga akan segera meninggalkan ruangan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat berada di ruang yang sama dengan mereka, namun malah aku baru sadar bahwa Kaga tak pernah menghadiri taklimat tersebut sejak awal. Setelah pertemuan selesai aku pun segera mencarinya ke kamar namun ia tidak di sana. Di dermaga pun tak ada. Begitu pula saat aku menyempatkan diri melewati dojo tempat latihan kala aku pergi ke gudang persenjataan. Tapi ia ada di sana. Di gudang persenjataan. Sendiri. Merakit purwarupa pesawat baru.

"Jangan mengendap-endap seperti itu," ucapnya mengejutkanku.

Aku pun keluar dari persembunyianku dan menghampirinya.

"Tidak ada artinya mengikuti taklimat, bukan?" tanyanya dengan air muka datar berjuta makna khasnya.

Belum aku menjawabnya, Kaga kembali menambahkan, "Hari ini pun mereka tidak berlatih, bukan?"

Sejak awal, sekalipun disebut sebagai kapal induk terbaik, Kaga tidak mendapatkan penghargaan dari pihak atas lantaran pribadinya yang _tidak menjual_. Kaga selalu bekerja keras, lebih dari yang lain, namun keberuntungannya tidak serupa indah bangau, itulah yang biasa Houshou-san katakan. Kaga menjadi ahli panahan melalui kerja keras yang mungkin tidak dapat diimbangi oleh orang lain. Ia menguasai berbagai strategi penyerangan lewat pemelajaran mendalam. Lalu muncul dua Saudari Bangau yang mengimbanginya begitu saja. Mereka tidak bekerja keras seperti dirinya, namun berhasil mengimbanginya. Bahkan lebih. Dengan sangat mudah mereka menggeser posisi Kaga dan menjadi kapal induk yang sangat dicintai pihak atas. Muak, pasti. Aku pun tak akan sudi jika berada di posisi Kaga. Namun demikian, yang bisa kami lakukan hanyalah menerima nasib tersebut dan bekerja semampu yang kami bisa. Melihat Kaga, membayangkannya bertempur di medan perang, tanpa perlu ia mati-matian menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa ia tidak sebodoh yang mereka pikir pun aku sudah mengerti. Aku tetap mengaguminya. Betapa ia bisa selalu tenang meski dalam kondisi genting yang membutuhkan pemikiran cepat. Betapa ia bisa selalu membuatku tersenyum sekalipun ia tidak melucu. Betapa ia bisa selalu ada dan berbalik untuk menghela napas dan menyebut namaku.

"Kaga-san," panggilku.

Ia tidak menjawab, namun aku tahu bahwa ia sudah mempersilakanku untuk meneruskan iktikadku.

"Aku percaya, suatu saat nanti, kita pasti bisa mengepakkan sayap yang kita miliki selebar-lebarnya dan mengarungi seluruh angkasa raya, bersama, dan menjadi Kebanggan Divisi Induk I," ucapku, entah setengah sadar atau bagaimana.

Di luar dugaanku, gerakan tangan Kaga yang khusyuk mengerjakan purwarupa itu terhenti. Aku memang tidak melihatnya secara langsung, namun aku tahu bahwa saat itu Kaga menangis. Tanpa kata, kami pun berpisah di sana. Ia tidak menghentikanku untuk mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Pun begitu, aku tahu bahwa air matanya sudah jauh lebih cukup untuk menjawab semuanya.

Aku akan membawa kita berdua terbang, jauh melampaui apa yang seekor bangau bisa raih.

* * *

"MEDIK! Medik! Cepat bawa seluruh pasukan ke galangan!"

Hari itu armada yang dipimpin oleh Zuikaku mengalami kegagalan mutlak dalam misi penyerangan balik terhadap Kapal Laut Dalam. Empat kapal rusak berat, satu kapal karam. Zuikaku? Tak tergores sama sekali. Tak lama setelah laporannya diterima, pihak atas memutuskan untuk menariknya dari garis depan pertempuran. Selanjutnya, Shoukaku ditunjuk sebagai pengganti Zuikaku, namun malang nasibnya, pertempuran pertama di bawah pimpinannya justru berbuah lebih buruk dari apa yang bisa dibayangkan. Ia mengalami rusak berat sedangkan seluruh anggota regunya karam. Divisi V Kapal Induk pun ditarik dari medan perang. Sebuah rapat akbar digelar bagi seluruh Gadis Kapal. Yokosuka memasuki masa siaga. Laksamana memutuskan untuk melakukan serangan besar-besaran sebagai balas dendam sekaligus pembuktian pada pihak atas bahwa beliau bukanlah seorang pecundang. Divisi Induk I ditunjuk untuk memimpin jalannya penyerangan. Bersama kami adalah empat saudari kapal tempur cepat Kongou. Satuan divisi kapal selam akan menjadi mata-mata. Aku menatap Kaga sekilas. Tak ada perubahan pada raut wajahnya. Tidakkah sedikit pun ia merasa berbangga diri?

* * *

RENCANA penyerangan besar-besaran tersebut kemudian menjadi pembicaraan hangat di seluruh penjuru Yokosuka. Secara mendadak aku dan Kaga menjadi sorotan utama Gadis Kapal yang lain. Meskipun begitu, Kaga selalu menjadi yang pertama membuang muka dan melangkah pergi. Setiap kali ditanya apa alasannya, ia hanya akan menjawab, "Saya tidak suka tenggelam dalam ekspektasi yang mereka berikan."

Sebegitu merendahnya ia hingga nampak tak haus sama sekali dirinya terhadap kedudukan dan hal lainnya. Benar-benar anggun.

* * *

HARI yang ditunggu-tunggu itu pun tiba. Subuh sebelum orang lain terbangun, seperti biasa, Kaga sudah lebih dulu melipat kasurnya dan meninggalkan asrama untuk melakukan latihan paginya. Dan seperti biasa pula aku mengekornya. Pagi ini angin bertiup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Pun begitu, tembakan anak panah yang Kaga luncurkan tetap sempurna seperti hari lainnya. Sosoknya yang kokoh dan khusyuk sama sekali tak menghiraukan angin yang kian mencoba mendapatkan perhatiannya. Rambutnya berkibar indah, memamerkan leher jenjangnya yang putih. Sinar fajar yang memantul di permukaan kulit wajahnya seolah menunjukkan bahwa kesempurnaan yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan sesederhana itu adanya. Dan mungkin saja aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang beruntung untuk terus menikmati keindahan ini setiap waktunya.

"Akagi-san."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apakah seekor burung gagak sanggup menembus angin sekuat ini?"

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tak gatal.

"Jika itu Kaga-san, kurasa angin seperti ini tak ada apa-apanya," jawabku masih sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku.

Kaga melempar pandangannya menembus langit subuh yang perlahan terbelah oleh sinar sang mentari.

"Apa yang sesungguhnya ada di balik cakrawala?" gumamnya lirih.

Sekali lagi angin kuat menerpanya, mengibarkan rambutnya kembali. Seolah menatap seekor gagak yang bulu-bulunya berkibar karena angin.

"Kemenangan."

Matanya membulat, sitrin menyala itu bertemu pandang dengan kedua mataku.

Kita akan terbang. Membelah angin ini. Lalu dengan angkuh mengepakkan sayap kita.

* * *

SELURUH pasukan yang berpartisipasi dalam penyerangan kali ini telah berkumpul di lintasan pelayaran dan telah mengambil posisinya masing-masing. Bersama diriku dan Kaga adalah Divisi Induk II yang akan maju lebih dulu sebagai regu pengintai.

"Hei, Kastil Merah, sudah berapa kali ikut peperangan?" tanya Hiryuu dengan senyum mengejek.

"Entahlah, aku tak pernah menghitungnya, Naga Terbang," jawabku membalikkan ejekannya.

"Kita akan lihat seberapa tangguhnya dirimu," merupakan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya sebelum ia melompat ke jalurnya dan meluncur keluar menuju laut lepas bersama persenjataannya.

Setelahnya aku dan Kaga mengikuti, dan di sinilah kami, meluncur di atas lautan yang luas dan seolah tak berbatas. Meskipun sering aku menjalani ekspedisi dan latihan gabungan, meluncur dalam pelayaran tetaplah hal yang berbeda, terutama pada saat menjalankan misi penyerangan. Seolah di bawah kakiku selalu ada tangan-tangan yang dengan lapar siap menarikku sampai ke dasar laut. Kurasa Gadis Kapal yang lain pun turut merasakannya. Di laut yang tenang sekalipun maut tetap mengekor di bawah kaki-kaki kami. Yang tak pernah bisa diterima akal sehatku adalah kenyataan bahwa selepas kehidupan kami, raga ini tak pernah bisa kembali ke daratan, dunia di mana kami dilahirkan. Kami mampu meluncur di atas air, namun apa yang ada di bawahnya tak akan pernah mampu kami jamah.

"Kita akan segera memasuki wilayah musuh! Divisi Induk II, persiapkan pesawat pengintai! Divisi Induk I, bersiap menyerang!"

"Saiun, terbanglah!"

Panah yang dilepas oleh Hiryuu dan Souryuu kemudian berubah menjadi sepasang pesawat Saiun dan melesat cepat ke kejauhan. Beberapa saat kemudian Hiryuu berseru, "Lokasi Kapal Laut Dalam telah ditemukan! Regu penyerang utama, meluncur!"

"Akagi-san," Kaga memanggilku, menatapku dengan sepasang sitrinnya yang menyala.

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan satu senyuman dan meluncur lebih dulu. Memasuki medan pertempuran, dengan sigap aku menarik satu anak panah dan bersiap menembak.

"Skuadron Pengebom I, lepas landas!" dan anak panah tersebut berubah menjadi pesawat-pesawat tempur.

Selepasnya, aku beralih menatap Kaga yang tidak melepaskan anak panah sama sekali.

"Kaga-san, apa yang—"

"Kita sudah memenangkan peperangan ini."

Yang kusaksikan setelahnya adalah Kaga yang menarik tiga anak panah sekaligus dan meluncur mendekati wilayah tembak musuh. Belum aku sempat mengejarnya, Kongou lebih dulu menahanku.

"Perhatikan saja baik-baik," ucapnya.

Aku mengikuti perintahnya dengan perasaan waswas. Kaga meluncur lurus mendekati wilayah tembak musuh, badannya tegak dengan kuda-kuda siap menembak. Bersamaan dengan musuh menyadari keberadaannya, Kaga dengan sangat cepat melepaskan ketiga anak panahnya, satu per satu, masing-masing ke arah tiga musuh yang berbeda. Ketiga panah itu langsung menancap tepat di kepala ketiganya dan tepat saat itu juga berubah menjadi pesawat pengebom dan meledak. Ledakan yang sangat dahsyat itu mementalkan banyak serpihan tubuh musuh hingga tak lagi berbentuk. Di dalamnya aku menyaksikan sosok Kaga yang berdiri tegak menatap kobaran api di hadapannya dengan datar. Tak sedikit pun tergores atau ternoda. Angin bertiup makin kuat, membuat nyala api semakin liar. Sekali lagi aku menyaksikan rambut Kaga yang berkibar, kali ini terlihat begitu heroik. Sang gagak telah mengepakkan sayapnya dengan angkuh, membakar semua yang menghalangi jalannya sampai tak bersisa.

* * *

"DAN dikarenakan hal itu kami semua hanya menjadi pemandu sorak. Keterlaluan."

Aku mendapati Kongou yang tengah misuh-misuh di kafetaria saat hendak menuju ruang laksamana. Nampaknya penyerangan beberapa hari lalu masih menjadi topik hangat bagi Gadis Kapal lainnya. Boleh kuakui, aku sendiri masih merinding jika teringat akan pemandangan di hari itu.

"Kapal induk terbaik, ya..." gumamku.

Aku tersenyum. Kaga memang pantas mendapatkan semua pujian itu.

Di ruang laksamana aku melaporkan hasil pelayaran yang baru saja kujalani. Laksamana nampak puas dengan hasil yang berhasil kuraih. Semenjak hari itu, kami, Satuan Tugas Kapal Induk, menjadi sangat sibuk dengan bermacam-macam misi pelayaran. Kami memang berpisah satu sama lain, namun pelibatan kami dalam misi-misi ini jauh lebih penting dari segalanya. Eksistensi kami, Divisi Induk I, juga Divisi Induk II, tidak lagi dipandang sebelah mata oleh para petinggi. Laksamana pun senang dengan keputusan orang atas yang membebaskan beliau dalam menyusun pasukan dan strateginya sendiri. Namun demikian, aku terkadang juga terpikir akan yang dimaksud dengan _tidak menjual_.

"Laksamana," panggilku setelah laporanku selesai.

"Ya?"

"Apa boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" tanyaku meminta izin.

"Tentu."

"Apakah yang dimaksud dengan _tidak menjual_ sehingga seorang Gadis Kapal tidak dipilih untuk menjalankan misi?"

Laksamana menghela napas panjang dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Apakah ini perkara Kaga?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Karena dianggap sebagai pangkalan pusat kekuatan maritim, para petinggi tentunya memikirkan pencitraan terhadap pasukan dari luar negeri agar hubungan kerja sama dapat terjalin dengan lebih baik lagi, dan tentunya, agar kita disegani. Beberapa waktu lalu pihak Jerman mengirimkan salah satu utusannya untuk melakukan studi banding, dan saat itulah para petinggi mendesakku untuk menciptakan kapal induk baru. Hasilnya seperti yang sudah kau tahu, Shoukaku dan Zuikaku. Menggunakan teknologi terbaru, para peneliti mengorbankan lebih dari 100 jiwa hanya untuk menciptakan mereka berdua. Dikarenakan implementasi kekuatan fisik yang lebih, keduanya berhasil dengan cepat melampaui Kaga. Selain itu, keduanya tidak memakan banyak biaya perawatan seperti Kaga. Gadis Kapal yang kuat dan irit tentu menjadi kesenangan semua orang, terutama saat kita membicarakan sumber daya alam yang kian menipis seiring dengan bertumbuhnya populasi Gadis Kapal di seluruh dunia. Sayangnya, pengalaman tetap menjadi yang utama. Dan faktor ini bukanlah hal yang dimiliki oleh Shoukaku dan Zuikaku. Sejak aku ditugaskan di sini, Kaga sudah lebih dulu melayani tempat ini. Katakanlah jiwanya telah melebur bersama tempat ini dan laut di sekitarnya. Tapi memang kuakui, Kaga tidak terlihat menonjol jika dibandingkan dengan Gadis Kapal saat ini. Mungkin kau bisa membantunya untuk hal ini, Akagi?"

"Maksud anda, merubah penampilan?"

"Katakanlah begitu."

Aku berpikir keras sejenak. _Merubah penampilan, ya..._

"Baiklah, saya akan mencobanya."

Laksamana mengangguk.

"Apa ada pertanyaan lainnya?"

"Ah, tidak. Saya rasa itu saja."

Laksamana kembali mengangguk dan mempersilakanku untuk meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Oh, ya, Akagi," panggilnya saat aku hendak menutup pintu ruangannya.

"Mungkin kau bisa melakukan sesuatu pada rambutnya."

* * *

SEKEMBALINYA di asrama, aku hanya menemukan Hiryuu di ruang keluarga.

"Yang lain belum kembali," ucapnya tak acuh sambil mengganti saluran televisi.

"Kau tak bertugas?" tanyaku seraya membuka kudapan di meja.

"Apa pedulimu, Kastil Merah?" jawabnya dengan senyum mengejek khasnya.

Aku hanya tertawa dan memakan kudapanku.

Kami mengobrol untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Hiryuu bukanlah pribadi yang menjengkelkan sebenarnya. Mungkin dia hanya ingin diakui oleh yang lain sehingga bersifat tengil di depan semuanya.

"Kau ini mau makan berapa banyak, Babi Merah?" tanyanya menyulut emosiku.

"Hei, siapa yang kau panggil babi, hah?" sahutku jengkel.

Ia tidak menjawab namun menunjuk meja. Aku pun hanya bisa terdiam. Tanpa kusadari seluruh kudapan di meja telah habis.

"Brengsek, aku bahkan belum mencobanya," keluhnya, yang anehnya sambil tertawa.

Aku kembali terdiam.

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Kupikir, Hiryuu sangat cantik saat tertawa seperti itu," jawabku seraya tersenyum.

Kini giliran Hiryuu yang terdiam. Wajahnya kontan memerah.

"D-dasar babi!"

Aku tertawa melihat reaksinya. Masih ia misuh-misuh, aku menyodorkan kudapan yang masih berada di genggamanku ke mulutnya. Seketika aku teringat akan ucapan Laksamanaku dulu, tentang kemungkinan bagiku untuk bisa terbuka jika berada di sisi kapal sejenisku. Mungkin beliau benar. Sejak aku tiba di Yokosuka, aku merasa jauh berbeda dengan aku yang dulu berada di Kure. Aku mungkin tidak bersanding dengan kapal terhebat seperti Yamato atau pun Nagato, namun aku hampir selalu menyimpan semua waktu yang kubagi dengan Gadis Kapal lainnya di tempat ini. Terutama dengan Kaga. Aku belum pernah melihatnya tertawa. Jangankan tertawa, jika dipikirkan sekarang aku belum pernah melihat Kaga tersenyum. _Pasti sangat cantik..._

"Oi, kenapa senyum-senyum begitu?"

"Oh, tidak, bukan apa-apa."

"Sial, ternyata kau mesum sekali."

_Ya, pasti sangat cantik..._

* * *

KAGA masih belum kembali sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Aku terus bertanya pada Laksamana perihal misi ekspedisi yang beliau berikan padanya, tetapi beliau hanya menjawab, "Sama seperti biasanya."

Aku jelas sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Aku menjadi tidak suka kala melihat kebersamaan yang dibagi oleh Gadis Kapal yang lain. Aku tidak suka melihat Hiryuu yang tertawa bersama Souryuu, atau pun Zuikaku yang terus menempel pada Shoukaku. Aku iri. Aku hanya memiliki Kaga dan saat ini ia tidak berada di sisiku. Hal-hal remeh semacam ini sangat menjengkelkan.

"Regu ekspedisi 15 masih belum kembali?"

Aku menoleh. Hiryuu berdiri di belakangku.

"Semestinya hanya memakan waktu 12 jam, bukan?" tanyanya sembari duduk di sebelahku.

Aku bergeming, tak berniat menjawabnya.

"Yah, mungkin saja—"

"Akagi!" sebuah suara memanggilku dengan keras dari kejauhan, berlari mendekat, panik.

Aku segera bangkit dan menghampiri Souryuu yang ternyata memanggilku.

"Darurat, cepatlah ke galangan! Laksamana memanggilmu!"

Tanpa menjawab, aku langsung bergegas menuju galangan. Perasaanku mendadak tidak enak. Air mataku mengalir tanpa alasan.

* * *

AKU membuka pintu galangan dengan keras dan bergegas menuju kerumunan di tengah sana. Aku mendorong orang-orang yang ada di depanku, dan di sana aku melihat sosok Kaga yang rusak parah. Dengan histeris aku langsung mendekapnya erat.

"Akagi, tenanglah. Dia masih—"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang di saat seperti ini!? Kenapa tidak segera memperbaikinya!?" bentakku histeris.

Laksamana membetulkan posisi topinya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memasang ekspresi bersalah.

"Kenapa diam saja!? Cepat perbaiki Kaga-san!" bentakku lagi.

"A... kagi...san..."

Aku terbelalak. Sebelah tangan Kaga menyentuh lenganku dan menggenggamnya dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang masih dimilikinya.

"Kaga-san, bertahanlah!" seruku padanya.

Air mataku mengalir deras dan membasahi wajahnya yang dipenuhi dengan luka.

"Bawa kapal perusak yang kondisinya tidak terlalu parah ke laboratorium. Masukkan Kaga ke galangan," perintah Laksamana pada beberapa petugas galangan.

Dua orang petugas memintaku untuk melepaskan Kaga dan dengan sangat hati-hati memapahnya masuk ke galangan. Aku masih terduduk menatap sosoknya yang lemah tak berdaya seperti itu. Laksamana berjongkok di sampingku dan berbisik, "Bersyukurlah bahwa Kaga berhasil membawa mereka semua kembali."

Kemudian aku mengikuti Laksamana ke ruangannya. Di sana aku melihat anak-anak kapal selam yang tengah memberikan laporan pada Ooyodo.

"Bagaimana?"

"Laksamana, nampaknya sejak awal pasukan ekspedisi yang dipimpin oleh Mutsuki memang sudah menjadi target dari pasukan Kapal Laut Dalam."

Malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat panjang, di mana aku harus mendengarkan evaluasi dari misi ekspedisi berdarah yang baru saja terjadi. Syukurlah saat itu pasukan kapal selam yang juga baru kembali dari patroli bertemu jalan dengan pasukan tempat Kaga bertugas dan membantu mereka melarikan diri. Di saat yang sangat kritis itu Kaga mati-matian melindungi anggota timnya yang lain, menjadikan dirinya tameng di saat musuh menyerang. Landasan pesawatnya rusak sehingga ia tak lagi bisa menyerang. Namun begitu ia tetap berlari sambil menggendong yang lain. Seluruh sumber daya yang sudah dikumpulkan karam dalam penyerangan yang tiba-tiba itu, tetapi keselamatan para Gadis Kapal adalah yang utama. Setidaknya, butuh waktu sebulan bagi Kaga untuk menjalani perawatan intensif sebelum kembali bergabung dengan Divisi Induk I. Seorang kapal induk ringan yang mendampinginya juga masih dalam masa kritis.

Dan di sinilah aku, duduk di samping ranjang bangsal perawatan yang Kaga tempati, menatap wajah tak berdaya itu menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Meskipun sudah diinjeksi cairan perbaikan instan, efeknya hanya berpengaruh pada luka-luka kecil di tubuhnya. Seluruh tubuhnya kini berbalut perban. Dengan sangat hati-hati aku terus menggenggam tangannya dan sesekali membelai wajahnya di saat ia mulai mengigau. Di pangkuanku adalah surat tugas untuk melancarkan penyerangan terhadap Kapal Laut Dalam yang menyerang regu ekspedisi Kaga kemarin. Aku ingin sekali saja, sebelum pelayaranku kali ini melihatnya membuka mata barang sekejap. Aku ingin mendengar suaranya, meskipun hanya untuk menyebut namaku. Aku ingin menatap kedua iris sitrinnya. Aku ingin merasakan belaian tangannya di wajahku.

Aku ingin melihatnya kembali hidup.

Tanpa sadar aku sudah kembali menangis.

"Kaga-san... Kaga-san..." raungku.

Pun begitu, Kaga tetap tidak terbangun.

Aku mendengar pintu di belakangku dibuka dan mendengar suara Hiryuu yang membujukku untuk segera menuju lintasan pelayaran namun tetap mengabaikannya.

"Berhenti bersikap kekanakan dan lakukan kewajibanmu. Kau pikir dengan menangis Kaga akan terbangun?" adalah sederet kata yang menamparku. Sangat keras.

Aku pun bangkit dari dudukku dan mengikutinya menuju lintasan pelayaran.

_Aku akan membalaskan dendamku._

"Jangan gegabah. Jangan celakai dirimu sendiri. Sampai kau tergores sedikit saja, aku akan menghajarmu, Kastil Merah."

"Aku tidak berencana untuk menodai diriku dengan sentuhan makhluk-makhluk dasar laut itu, Naga Terbang."

_Aku akan menghabisi kalian._

"Divisi Induk I, Akagi, meluncur!"

* * *

SERANGAN balik hari itu berjalan sempurna. Aku sendiri yang maju dan menghabisi mereka semua. Rasanya begitu puas ketika aku melihat tubuh-tubuh hitam mereka hancur lebur dan terbakar. Aku memang gelap mata dan menyerang secara membabi buta. Tapi, setidaknya mereka lenyap, bukan? Setidaknya aku bisa sedikit puas karena sudah berhasil membalaskan dendamku, bukan?

Di samping ranjangnya aku masih dengan sabar menunggu sampai ia membuka matanya. Di pangkuanku adalah surat tugas yang harus kujalani hari ini. Hiryuu masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk memanggilku dan kami menjalankan misi hari itu seperti apa yang diperintahkan. Dan tanpa sadar rutinitas yang terus berepetisi itu sudah berjalan hampir sebulan lamanya. Hiryuu ditempatkan sementara waktu di Divisi Induk I untuk menggantikan Kaga. Kami menghabiskan hari-hari dengan menjalankan misi bersama. Kami sering mengobrol sambil minum sake di malam setelah kepulangan dari misi. Kami menjadi sangat dekat, namun lubang itu selalu ada membuat jarak di antara kami. Lubang yang hanya terisi jika Kaga yang berada di sisiku.

_Cepatlah sadar, Kaga-san..._

"Akagi, ayo meluncur!"

_Aku sudah terlalu lelah mengabaikan lubang hitam yang terus menggerogoti diriku..._

* * *

SAMPAI pada hari ke-60, Kaga masih belum juga membuka matanya. Aku mulai kehilangan harapan. Aku tidak lagi selalu mendatangi ruang rawatnya setiap subuh. Aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku merenung di kedai kecil milik Houshou-san, minum sampai mabuk dan tertidur di konter kedai – di luar jam misi tentunya. Tidak jarang Hiryuu memapahku kembali ke asrama dan menemaniku mengobrol hanya untuk kembali meluruskan akal sehatku. Laksamana pun terkadang hanya menatap jasad yang seolah tak lagi bernyawa itu dengan tatapan kosong. Masa rehabilitasi anak-anak Divisi V pun telah usai dan mereka sudah bisa kembali bertugas. Hanya perlu menunggu pihak atas kembali mengambil alih kuasa atas armada-armada di Yokosuka dan aku akan kembali menjadi budak ekspedisi.

* * *

HARI itu Laksamana menugaskanku untuk mengawal beberapa kapal dari luar negeri untuk kembali ke negaranya, hanya perlu sampai laut perbatasan saja, tuturnya. Aku mengiyakan tugas tersebut dan meluncur bersama beberapa kapal penjelajah. Semua berjalan dengan lancar. Tidak ada gelombang. Tidak ada penyerangan. Hanya sebuah perjalanan panjang yang telah berlalu selama dua hari. Saat ini pun aku sudah berada di jalan pulang. Sudah memasuki wilayah laut Jepang. Fajar mulai menyingsing. Dalam sekejap aku telah bermandikan cahayanya. Pun begitu lubang gelap itu tetap menguasai. _Apalah artinya berjalan sebegini jauhnya jika tanpa dirimu di sisiku?_

"Armada IV melapor. Kami berjarak 10 menit dari pangkalan. Tolong bukakan gerbang lintasan," ucap kapal bendera regu ini.

"Laporan diterima. Gerbang lintasan dibuka," jawab Ooyodo dari ruang kontrol.

"Semuanya, meluncur dalam kecepatan penuh!"

Aku menepis diriku yang lemah itu dan meluncur secepat yang kubisa.

* * *

SETELAH melepas persenjataanku, aku menyempatkan diri untuk mendatangi bangsal perawatan. Sudah dua hari aku tidak menengoknya, rindu. Lorong bangsal selalu mati. Hanya ada kisah duka yang terekam di setiap dinding-dinding bangsal yang mendingin. Dan di sinilah aku, berdiri di depan ruangannya. Aku membuka pintunya perlahan. Dan terkejut. Kaga tidak ada di sana. Kasur di sudut ruangan telah disusun dengan rapi. Aku keluar untuk memastikan bahwa aku tidak memasuki ruangan yang salah. Dan memang aku tidak salah. Aku membeku beberapa detik sebelum kemudian kaki-kakiku membawaku berlari meninggalkan bangsal perawatan menuju tempat-tempat di mana aku bisa menemuinya.

Aku membanting pintu asrama dan berlari ke kamar kami namun ia tak ada di sana. Tanpa banyak berpikir aku langsung berlari meninggalkan asrama. Aku bisa mendengar teguran dari beberapa penghuni yang lain namun tak ada kuindahkan. Kakiku membawaku ke dojo namun ia juga tak ada di sana. Gudang persenjataan, tidak ada. Kafetaria, tidak ada. Perpustakaan, tidak ada. Ia tidak ada di mana-mana. Saat aku memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Laksamana pun, Laksamana tidak ada di ruangannya. Aku kehabisan akal. Masih kelelahan setelah misi dua hari yang lalu, aku mencoba untuk mengatur napasku. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat tempat lain yang belum kudatangi.

_"__Maaf jika sikapku kekanakan tadi."_

Aku terbelalak.

_Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hal yang sebegitu berartinya?_

Tanpa menghiraukan lelahku, kakiku kembali berlari, secepat yang mereka bisa, membawaku sampai ke dermaga tempatku pertama kali mengobrol dengannya, tempat kami membagi semua kenangan bersama. Dan di sanalah dirinya, berdiri tegak meski angin terus mencoba mengempasnya. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian perawatannya. Ia berdiri dengan kaki-kakinya yang terendam di bawah air laut. Di sisinya adalah Laksamana yang memegangi sebelah tangannya, menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh. Kemudian sekali lagi angin bertiup dan ia berbalik, ke arahku.

"Akagi-san."

Aku berlari menabraknya, mendekapnya erat, meraung-raung dalam pelukannya.

* * *

KAGA siuman saat aku tengah menjalankan misi pengawalan. Ia menolak untuk berbicara dengan siapa pun, menolak untuk menjalankan pemeriksaan kesehatan dalam bentuk apa pun, menolak untuk memakan apa pun. Selama dua hari itu ia hanya berdiri di dermaga sampai kakinya mati rasa dan Laksamanalah yang akan menggendongnya kembali dan menemaninya dalam diam. Menungguku, katanya. Mendengarnya hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Sedang aku hanya mengeluhkan kesendirianku dan berhenti berharap, bahkan yang Kaga pikirkan pertama kali setelah ia siuman adalah diriku. Ia terus menungguku meskipun terlihat bodoh. Meskipun hanya menyulitkan dirinya sendiri. Betapa rendahnya diriku ini. Tak pantas aku berbangga diri. Sungguh tak pantas.

Kini aku tengah menemaninya berlatih. Hari sudah malam namun Kaga mendesakku untuk membiarkannya berlatih jadi aku memberinya izin asalkan aku boleh menemaninya. Melihat punggungnya yang begitu kokoh kembali lagi, aku benar-benar bersyukur. Kulihat ia berhenti menarik anak panah dan menyeka peluhnya.

"Sudah cukup?" tanyaku seraya mengambil busur dan kantong anak panahnya.

"Ya, kurasa sudah," jawabnya masih sambil mengatur napas.

Kami duduk di tepian dojo, mengobrol ringan. Aku benar-benar merindukan momen-momen seperti ini. Kedekatan ini. Semuanya. Di saat kami sama-sama terdiam karena kehabisan bahan pembicaraan, aku menatap bulan purnama yang menyinari kami dari atas sana. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku. _Pantaskah jika aku mengucapkannya?_

"Kaga-san."

Ia menoleh.

"_Malam ini bulannya indah, bukan_?*"

Matanya membulat. Berbinar. Iris sitrinnya menyala. Wajahnya merah padam. Ia terlihat seperti hendak menjawab pertanyaanku namun lidahnya kelu, dan ia hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. Aku pun tiada berbeda. Aku bisa merasakan seluruh panas tubuhku terpusat di kepalaku. Aku tidak sedang mabuk namun apa yang kuucapkan tak ada sejalan dengan akal sehatku. Melihatnya yang terus menunduk, aku memecah sunyi di antara kami dengan tertawa.

"Tidak, tidak. Abaikan saja ucapanku bar—"

"_Aku tidak keberatan jika harus mati sekarang_...*"

"Kaga-san..."

Perlahan aku meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Menghapus keraguan yang menjadi tembok penghalang, aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Perlahan, perlahan, aku dapat merasakan embusan napasnya yang begitu tenang dan teratur, memantapkan diriku bahwa aku memang benar mencintainya. Di bawah bulan purnama yang menjadi saksi bisu bersama bintang-bintang yang berkilau, aku mempertemukan bibir-bibir kami, membiarkan mereka bertemu dan mengadu kasih sampai kami sama-sama kehabisan napas. Seumpamanya kisah Tanabata, aku dan dirinya adalah Hikoboshi dan Orihime yang akhirnya dapat bertemu kembali di Amanogawa.

* * *

TIDAK ada yang berubah. Semua tetaplah sama. Hanya aku dan Kaga menjadi lebih erat, tak terpisahkan. Tidak ada yang menentang hubungan ini. Laksamana pun hanya menghela napas dan tersenyum saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai Kaga. Selama Kaga bahagia dan menerimanya, beliau tak akan ambil pusing, katanya. Selebihnya hanya penghuni asrama yang mengetahui hal ini. Maksudku, ayolah, hubungan bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu dipamerkan, bukan?

Siang ini kami berdua secara kebetulan sedang tidak mendapatkan tugas apa pun dan hanya menghabiskan waktu di asrama. Musim panas baru saja datang namun sudah membuat kerontang hampir seluruh hidupku. Beberapa kali aku berpikiran untuk memotong pendek rambutku setidaknya untuk menghadapi musim ini, namun Kaga menolaknya mentah-mentah. Dengan wajah yang datar dan tatapannya yang kosong ia hanya berkata dengan lirih, "Aku menyukai Akagi-san yang seperti itu."

Setidaknya ia masih memperbolehkanku mengikat rambutku.

Sekejap aku pun teringat tentang pembicaraanku dengan Laksamana kapan lalu mengenai merubah penampilan Kaga. Aku memandangi Kaga yang tengah mengipas-kipasi lehernya karena kepanasan. Kemudian aku membayangkan Kaga menguncir rambutnya. Ekor kuda? Tidak, Kaga terlihat begitu _tampan_ seperti itu. Aku tidak berencana menambahkan populasi wanita tampan dalam sejarah Gadis Kapal setelah Nagato, Musashi, Kiso, dan Tenryuu. Kuncir dua? Tidak, itu adalah ide terburuk yang pernah melintas di kepalaku. Souryuu dan Zuikaku mungkin terlihat cocok karena keduanya adalah orang yang periang, namun Kaga, dengan wajahnya yang mengintimidasi...

"Kau sedang berpikir jorok, ya?"

Aku tersentak. Tanpa kusadari aku sudah membuat ekspresi yang aneh dan Kaga kini menatapku dengan risi.

"Bukan begitu!" sahutku membela diri.

Kaga tidak menjawab, namun tatapannya menajam dengan aura hitam di belakangnya.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir!" sahutku kembali membela diri.

"Berpikir jorok?" tanyanya, kini dengan nada jengkel.

"T-tentu saja bukan! Aku hanya sedang berpikir mungkin Kaga-san perlu merubah model rambutnya!"

Hening.

"Ah, tapi kalau Kaga-san sudah nyaman begitu pun tidak masalah," ucapku lirih.

Kaga tidak menjawabnya dengan kata-kata, ia bangkit dan duduk di depanku.

"Lakukan apa yang kau suka," gumamnya.

Tanpa perlu melihat langsung wajahnya aku tahu betul bahwa saat ini wajahnya merah padam. Aku tersenyum dan bangkit mengambil sisir, cermin, dan seutas ikat rambut berwarna biru dari meja rias lalu kembali duduk di belakangnya. Pertama-tama menyisir rambutnya aku pun tersadar betapa lembutnya rambut Kaga. Wanginya pun enak. Meskipun kami tidur sekamar tapi hal-hal semacam ini ternyata terselip dari kesadaranku. Terkadang kita terlalu berfokus pada hal-hal besar yang rumit dan melupakan bahwa hal-hal sederhana pun sama berartinya. Kemudian aku mengumpulkan rambutnya di satu tangan, berpikir keras harus diapakan. Aku membawanya ke sisi kiri kepalanya dan mengikatnya. Terlihat seperti bocah. Aku pun tertawa setelah kalimat barusan melintas di kepalaku.

"Kau ini main-main, ya?" dengan jengkel Kaga berbalik menatapku.

Sungguh di luar dugaan. Kaga terlihat begitu menawan dengan tatanan rambut barunya. Aku kehilangan kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikannya. Wajahku kontan memerah. Kulihat ia meraih cermin dan berkaca. Wajahnya turut merona.

"Apa saya yang seperti ini yang kau suka?" tanyanya setengah berbisik.

_Rasanya ingin menikah saja._

* * *

SEMENJAK Kaga menguncir rambutnya, banyak sekali yang menaruh perhatian padanya. Senang juga melihatnya, Kaga yang dikelilingi banyak orang begitu.

"Jadi kau benar-benar memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya, Kastil Merah?"

Seseorang menyandar di terali balkon. Hiryuu.

"Cerita lama. Kau baru keluar dari gua, Naga Terbang?" timpalku.

"Tidak. Hanya baru siap bertanya langsung saja," jawabnya.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis. _Siap?_

"Aku mendengar gosip bahwa pasukan Kapal Laut Dalam tengah dalam perjalanan menuju Kepulauan Aleusia dan Pulau Koral Midway."

Mataku membulat. Aku menatap Hiryuu tak percaya, namun air mukanya serius tak terbantahkan.

"Para peneliti nampaknya tengah mempersiapkan modernisasi untuk kita, para kapal induk," lanjutnya.

Meskipun hanya jiwa kami yang berupa perwujudan roh kapal perang di masa lalu, namun semua ingatan seperti perang-perang yang telah dilalui di masa lalu turut melekat di dalam tubuh ini. Saat mendengar kata 'Midway' rasanya isi perutku seperti sedang dikocok-kocok. Bayangan tentang bagaimana aku kalah dalam perjudian lima menit yang menentukan hidup dan matiku di masa lalu membuatku mual bukan main. Namun di atas itu semua, aku tidak bisa membayangkan sosok Kaga yang karam tepat di depan mataku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menemui Laksamana, namun Hiryuu menahan lenganku ketika aku hendak pergi.

"Apa?" tanyaku jengkel.

"Yang kaupikirkan saat ini pasti wanita itu, bukan?" tanyanya balik.

"Apa urusanmu?" tanyaku, kini benar-benar jengkel.

"Tidak pernahkah ada tempat bagiku di hatimu?"

Aku terdiam. Aku tahu betul ke arah mana pembicaraan ini akan berjalan. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Hiryuu," ujarku, memaksa.

"Tidak pernahkah ada tempat bagiku?"

"Hiryuu, lepaskan."

"Akagi, jawab aku."

"Hiryuu, kubilang—"

"Aku mencintaimu, bodoh!"

Aku kembali terdiam. Selesai sudah. Aku menepis tangan Hiryuu dan mengambil beberapa langkah menjauh darinya.

"Aku akan mendapatkan modernisasi itu dan akan melindungi kalian semua," adalah kalimat terakhir yang kudengar darinya, sayup-sayup terhapus oleh jarak.

* * *

"AKU tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa hal itu sepenuhnya gosip belaka."

Laksamana mengambil sebuah dokumen dari laci mejanya dan memberikannya padaku. Aku membaca dokumen tebal itu dengan saksama, dan Laksamana kembali menjelaskan tentang kabar burung tak sedap itu.

"Saat itu beberapa Gadis Kapal dari Amerika tengah dalam perjalanan mengawal kapal kargo dan bertemu jalan dengan serombongan Kapal Laut Dalam. Tidak jelas seberapa banyak dan bagaimana komposisinya, setelah mengirimkan pesan ke markas utamanya mereka menghilang. Kapal kargo yang mereka kawal ditemukan hancur berkeping-keping, dan tim pencari menemukan potongan persenjataan gadis-gadis yang hilang."

"Lalu?"

"Amerika menutup negaranya," jawab Ooyodo yang sedari tadi juga mengikuti pembicaraan kami.

"Nampaknya yang karam adalah kapal-kapal penting, dan kargo tersebut berisikan sumber daya," tutur Laksamana.

"Satu-satunya negara yang mengetuai teknologi Gadis Kapal hanyalah kita, Jepang. Sampai saat ini hanya kita yang memiliki kekuatan terbesar untuk melawan pasukan Kapal Laut Dalam. Gadis Kapal di negara lain secara umum hanya bertugas untuk mengamankan perairan negaranya masing-masing, bukan untuk menumpas mereka. Konferensi internasional telah mengeluarkan keputusan bahwa Jerman dan Rusia akan turun ke lapangan untuk mempelajari musuh kita. Namun jelas setelahnya adalah tugas kita untuk menghabisi mereka."

"Dan itulah sebabnya mengapa kalian mempersiapkan modernisasi untuk kami?" tanyaku.

Laksamana mengangguk.

"Pada dasarnya kalian semua hanyalah alat yang digunakan manusia untuk bertahan hidup. Sejak awal kalian sudah dipertaruhkan untuk hal-hal semacam ini. Hanya saja mereka bermanis lidah dengan menyebut kalian sebagai seorang pahlawan."

Aku menelan ludahku. Semua ini terlampau menjengkelkan. Baru aku menemukan kebahagiaanku di dunia ini dan kini realitas kembali menamparku dengan keras. Tidak. Sejak awal akulah yang keburu terbuai dengan kebahagiaan semu yang kehidupan ini tawarkan.

"Akagi."

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap Laksamana dengan nanar.

"Apa kau tahu tentang implementasi sistem pernikahan yang ditujukan untuk menambah potensi kalian para Gadis Kapal?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tertarik menikahi kalian besi-besi tua bersejarah."

"Lalu?"

Laksamana mendengus dan membetulkan posisi topinya. Ia kemudian bangkit dan menghampiriku, menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah ke tanganku.

"Menikahlah dengan Kaga," ucapnya dengan sebuah senyum tulus di wajahnya.

"Ha?"

"Aku hanya bisa berharap kalian selamat."

Aku menggenggam kotak berisikan cincin kawin itu dengan erat. Semua ini membuat kepalaku sangat sakit. Semuanya berjalan terlalu cepat dan aku tak lagi bisa menyamakan langkah. Rasanya berdiri di atas kedua kakiku sendiri aku tak mampu lagi.

* * *

BARU pada malam larut aku kembali ke asrama setelah pembicaraan panjang dengan Laksamana tadi. Aku menyimpan kotak cincin kawin pemberian Laksamana di dalam kimonoku dan tanpa menghiraukan hiruk pikuk gerombolan orang mabuk di ruang keluarga segera menuju ke kamar. Aku membuka laci pakaianku dan menyimpan kotak tersebut di bawah tumpukan pakaian yang lain. Baru aku menutup kembali laci pakaianku, Kaga melangkah masuk dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum sebisaku dan mendekapnya erat.

"Akagi-san, apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanyanya kembali seraya membalas pelukanku.

Aku hanya menggeleng dan mendekapnya lebih erat lagi.

"Kau sangat payah dalam berbohong, kau tahu?" ucapnya seraya mengusap-usap punggungku dengan penuh kelembutan.

Aku melepas dekapanku padanya dan menatap kedua matanya dalam-dalam. Selang beberapa detik dan ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Aku terkekeh lemah.

"Dan kau sangat payah untuk menghadapiku, kau tahu?" ucapku seraya kembali memeluknya.

Ia tidak membalas pelukan tersebut dan mendorongku dengan halus.

"Hiryuu diam saja sedari tadi, kau pun menghilang seharian ini."

Aku menarik saklar tarik lampu, membuatnya mati, membuat hitam menenggelamkan diriku dan dirinya.

"Sesuatu terjadi, bukan?"

Aku mendekapnya erat sekali lagi, menenggelamkan wajahku di bahunya, lalu mengecup leher jenjangnya.

"Hiryuu menaruh rasa padamu, bukan?"

Sekali lagi aku mengecup leher jenjangnya, lalu naik ke telinganya.

"Kita akan berpisah?"

Aku terdiam. Tubuh Kaga bergetar hebat. Dibandingkan dengan suaranya yang begitu tenang, tubuhnya jauh lebih jujur terhadap apa yang tengah dihadapinya saat ini. Aku meraih wajahnya dan membelai kedua pipinya dengan sangat hati-hati, seolah-olah ia yang saat ini adalah sebongkah berlian yang bisa menghilang begitu saja dengan satu kesalahan kecil, apa pun itu. Sayup-sayup sinar rembulan mengintip dari luar, cahayanya jatuh pada kaki-kaki kami yang lemah.

"Hiryuu menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

Aku menarik ikatan kain penyangga lengan kimononya.

"Kurasa ia terbawa suasana kebersamaan yang kami bagi selagi kau tak ada."

Kemudian melepas ikatan tali roknya.

"Dia bilang Aleusia dan Midway akan kembali."

Kemudian membuka dan melepas roknya.

"Lalu bersumpah serapah akan melindungi kita semua."

Kemudian melepas kimono luarnya.

"Menjengkelkan."

Kemudian melepas ikatan tali kimono dalamnya.

"Dia pikir dia siapa!?" bentakku seraya melepas lembaran kain terakhir yang melindungi tubuh Kaga.

Aku benar-benar sudah kehilangan ketenanganku. Napasku terengah-engah karena ledakan emosi barusan. Di tengah-tengah itu semua, Kaga memelukku dengan erat, membawaku kembali pada akal sehatku. Aku balik mendekapnya. Lebih erat. Kubiarkan air mataku mengalir sesukanya.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Aku mengangguk, masih menangis.

"Akagi-san."

Kaga melepaskan pelukannya dan merengkuh pipi-pipiku dengan kedua tangannya yang hangat. Mata kami bertemu.

"_Bulannya indah, bukan_?"

Kemudian kami kembali mempertemukan kedua bibir kami. Aku mendorong Kaga ke atas kasur di belakangnya dan merunduk di atasnya. Perlahan aku kembali menciumi seluruh permukaan leher dan telinganya. Aku bisa merasakan napas Kaga yang perlahan menjadi berat dan diburu. Sebelah tanganku membelai mesra setiap inci permukaan kulitnya, mengikuti setiap bentuk lekuk tubuhnya. Sebelah yang lain melepas ikatan _fundoshi_ yang ia kenakan dan melemparnya keluar dari arena peperangan malam kami. Kemudian aku turun menciumi dadanya yang besar dan lembut. Aku menjepit putingnya dengan gigi-gigiku dan kudengar ia mendesah lebih keras. Saat aku menjilat ujung putingnya, Kaga menggeliat dan mendekap kepalaku dengan sangat erat. Rupanya dadanya merupakan titik kelemahannya. Masih asyik aku mengulum dadanya, aku menurunkan sebelah tanganku untuk meraba tubuh bagian bawahnya. Pertama-tama pinggangnya, lalu turun ke bokongnya, lalu turun ke pahanya. Desah dan erangannya terdengar semakin jelas dan keras. Setelah puas, aku berpindah meraba paha bagian dalamnya dan perlahan naik menyentuh bagian kewanitaannya. Sangat basah.

"Kaga-san, kau sangat basah di bawah sini," bisikku menggodanya.

Kaga hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, menahan malu agaknya. Melihatnya yang demikian aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan merayap turun untuk merasakan panas yang kini berpusat di bagian bawah tubuhnya itu dengan bibir dan lidahku. Perlahan aku mendekatkan bibirku dan mengecupnya. Kemudian aku mengulum klitorisnya yang sudah menegang. Kaga tersentak akibat kenikmatan yang tak bisa ditahan tubuhnya itu. Meskipun begitu, ia berusaha keras melebarkan kaki-kakinya agar aku bisa menikmati tubuhnya dengan leluasa. Aku mendongak dan menatapnya sekilas.

"Kau takut?" tanyaku setengah berbisik.

Ia mengangguk ragu sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Ulurkan tanganmu," kataku sambil tersenyum, meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Kaga mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke bawah dan aku menggenggam jemarinya dengan erat.

"Jika sakit katakan," ucapku seraya kembali menikmati daerah kewanitaannya.

Setelahnya gantian lidahku yang beraksi dengan liar di sana. Lalu perlahan jari telunjukku meraba permukaan daerah kewanitaannya. Aku bisa merasakan jemari Kaga menggenggam jemariku lebih erat saat aku hendak memasukkan jari telunjukku masuk ke dalam kesuciannya. Aku pun tidak melanjutkan gerakanku dan bangkit. Kaga nampaknya terkejut melihatku berhenti menyentuhnya. Ia langsung ikut bangkit dan menarik lengan kimonoku. Ia lebih mendekat dan memeluk lenganku.

"Saya malu menjadi satu-satunya yang ditelanjangi begini," bisiknya.

_Ah, egois sekali aku ini_, pikirku. Aku pun melucuti pakaianku dan sama-sama telanjang bulat seperti dirinya. Kaga menatap tubuhku dalam diam.

"Rasanya malu melihatmu mengetahui semua cacat di tubuhku," ucapnya lirih kemudian.

Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Semua luka di tubuhmu itu akibat melindungiku di medan perang. Setiap luka memiliki ceritanya sendiri. Dan aku sangat menghargai itu semua. Aku mencintai Kaga-san apa adanya," ucapku berusaha menenangkannya.

Aku mendekapnya erat dari belakang. Cahaya rembulan bergerak naik dan menyinari punggung Kaga yang kecil. Sebuah luka bakar yang cukup besar bertengger di sana. Aku mengingatnya sebagai luka yang didapatnya sebelum jatuh dalam koma dulu. Aku mengecup luka tersebut.

"Aku juga ingin bisa melindungi Kaga-san," bisikku.

Kurasakan jemari Kaga menyentuh lengan-lenganku yang melilit di perutnya.

"Akagi-san, sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melindungimu karena kau adalah kapal panji. Lagipula, kau yang menjadi kebanggaan Divisi Induk I sehingga kaulah yang harus tampak sempurna. Biarkanlah saya terus menjadi tamengmu," ucap Kaga, dengan nada datar khasnya.

Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Kebanggaan Divisi Induk I tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan keberadaan dirimu di sisiku, Kaga-san. Tanpamu aku tak akan bisa melawan dunia. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu, jadi jangan pergi dan bersikap gegabah. Jangan menempatkan dirimu dalam bahaya lagi. Aku sangat takut. Sangat takut. Aku sangat takut kehilangan dirimu."

Kaga menoleh ke arahku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Kaga tersenyum. Senyuman yang begitu tulus dan dipenuhi kasih sayang. Sangat cocok menghiasi wajahnya yang anggun. Melihatnya yang seperti itu aku tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menciumnya. Aku kembali menindih tubuhnya dan kami kembali tenggelam dalam ciuman-ciuman panas yang memabukkan. Dan malam yang panjang menjadi saksi setiap gerak persetubuhan kami.

* * *

AKU terbangun lantaran sinar mentari menelusuk masuk dan menyapa wajahku. Di sampingku masih tertidur dengan pulas Kaga. Aku membelai rambut dan pipinya yang halus dan bangkit, kembali memakai pakaianku.

"Akagi-san."

Aku menoleh. Refleksnya tak pernah berubah, selalu tajam jika itu diriku.

"Selamat pagi, Kaga-san."

"Selamat pagi."

Kaga bangkit dan segera mengenakan kembali pakaiannya. Aku hanya diam kala memandang dirinya. Teringat akan cincin pemberian Laksamana, teringat akan semua yang akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat, aku segera berjalan menuju laci pakaian dan mengambil kotak merah di bawah tumpukan pakaianku dan membawanya kepada Kaga.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Cincin kawin," jawabku ringan.

Aku melihat Kaga yang tampak membatu mendengar jawabanku.

"Laksamana memberikannya padaku kemarin. Beliau bilang, aku harus menikahi orang yang kucintai."

Aku membuka kotak itu sambil tersenyum. Di dalamnya berkilau sepasang cincin yang terbuat dari emas putih. Aku mengambil salah satunya, melirik Kaga sekilas, lalu menyematkan cincin tersebut di jari tengah tangan kanannya*. Kaga masih dengan wajah tak percaya menatap cincin di tangannya, lalu menatapku, lalu kembali ke cincinnya dan begitu terus selama beberapa menit. Aku memandangnya dengan senyum hangat dan akhirnya berkata, "Jadi kuputuskan untuk menikahimu saja."

Air mata jatuh berlinang dan membasahi pipi-pipi mungilnya. Ia menubrukku dan memelukku dengan sangat erat. Di dalam isakannya kudengar ia menjawab, "Dengan senang hati. Dengan senang hati."

* * *

KABAR pernikahanku dengan Kaga menyebar luas ke seluruh penjuru Yokosuka. Laksamana pun memutuskan untuk menggelar upacara pernikahan bagi kami. Hadiah terakhir yang bisa beliau berikan, katanya. Semua Gadis Kapal memberi kami ucapan selamat dan turut bahagia atas pernikahan kami. Tapi hari itu aku tidak melihat Hiryuu di sana. Dan mungkin memang lebih baik begitu. Sejak itu pun yang dapat kupikirkan hanya Aleusia dan Midway. Tidak sampai sebulan setelah pernikahanku sebuah surat tugas sampai di meja Laksamana dan beliau mengadakan rapat akbar dengan semua Gadis Kapal. Pihak Jerman dan Rusia telah berhasil mengumpulkan data perihal dua pulau tersebut. Tiga spesies Kapal Laut Dalam tipe spesial ditemukan bersarang di sana. Seorang bocah di Aleusia dan dua wanita di Midway. Ketiganya merupakan kapal tipe spesial yang jauh berbeda dari kapal-kapal spesial yang sudah berhasil ditemukan sebelumnya. Yang melaporkan semua itu adalah Bismarck, kapal tempur Jerman, sekaligus satu-satunya kapal yang berhasil melarikan diri dari cengkeraman maut di Aleusia dan Midway. Bismarck dilaporkan sampai di perairan Jepang subuh tadi dalam kondisi rusak berat – nyaris karam – dan tak sadarkan diri di dermaga Sasebo. Petinggi pusat segera meluncur untuk mendengarkan laporannya sekaligus menyebarluaskan kabar keberadaan Bismarck ke seluruh dunia. Seluruh dunia berada dalam kondisi siaga dan telah menutup seluruh akses laut. Selanjutnya adalah tugas Gadis Kapal Jepang untuk menumpas ketiga makhluk Kapal Laut Dalam tersebut. Bismarck? Ia akan segera menjadi warga sipil.

Rencana modernisasi kapal induk menjadi proyek utama yang dikembangkan para peneliti. Di samping itu, optimalisasi dan pengembangan persenjataan untuk para kapal yang akan turun ke Aleusia juga dilakukan. Laksamana-Laksamana dan Gadis Kapal dari pangkalan lain bergabung dengan Yokosuka untuk menghimpun kekuatan penuh. Kampanye Kepulauan Aleusia diperkirakan memakan waktu tiga hari masa peperangan, itu pun jika tidak melakukan penarikan kembali ke markas. Para Laksamana telah mempersiapkan tiga tim gabungan untuk diturunkan secara bergiliran dalam kampanye ini. Ketiga tim tersebut terdiri atas pasukan ringan yang terdiri atas kapal induk ringan, kapal penjelajah berat, kapal penjelajah kecil, dan kapal perusak. Kapal tempur lambat akan diturunkan sebagai sumber kekuatan utama melawan kapal tipe spesial milik musuh. Kapal induk besar dan kapal tempur cepat akan dikonsentrasikan untuk turun ke Midway.

Pada satu kesempatan aku kembali bertatap muka dengan Laksamanaku dulu semasa di Kure. Beliau nampak sehat. Kami tidak berbicara banyak sekalipun ada segudang cerita yang ingin kusampaikan padanya. Di matanya aku tetaplah Akagi yang dulu, dan mungkin memang masih begitu. Ia hanya membelai kepalaku seperti biasanya sebelum kami memutuskan untuk berpisah jalan dan kembali pada takdir masing-masing.

* * *

"GELOMBANG satu telah gagal! Tarik mundur seluruh pasukan kembali ke pangkalan!"

Aku bersama beberapa Gadis Kapal di pangkalan meluncur dalam kecepatan penuh untuk segera menjemput Armada Aleusia I yang telah memasuki perairan Jepang. Kondisi mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan. Tapi syukurlah semuanya kembali dengan selamat.

"Akagi, antar kapal panjinya ke ruang laksamana! Kita harus bergerak cepat!" seru salah seorang Gadis Kapal saat aku tengah memapah sang kapal panji menuju galangan untuk diperbaiki.

"Tapi—"

"Akagi-san, mohon antarkan saya ke ruang laksamana," ucap sang kapal panji menyetujui.

Aku pun hanya bisa menurut dan berbalik memapahnya sampai ke ruang laksamana.

Sekembaliku ke galangan, Armada Aleusia II telah meninggalkan pangkalan. Semua bergerak begitu cepat, tanpa jeda. Seolah tidak ada hari esok.

* * *

"NAMPAKNYA kita benar-benar dipecundangi."

Aku menoleh sumber suara saat tengah memerhatikan para Gadis Kapal yang tengah diperbaiki di galangan. Hiryuu.

"Kita tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Data yang dibawa oleh Bismarck pun bisa dibilang tidak memenuhi syarat pelaporan."

Hiryuu menyodorkan sebuah dokumen kepadaku. Cetak biru modernisasi.

"Nampaknya Divisi Induk I tidak akan mendapatkan modernisasi," ucapnya kemudian.

Aku pun sangat syok saat melihat dokumen tersebut. Di sudut kanan atas cetak biru itu dengan sangat jelas tertulis 'Modernisasi Divisi Induk V: Kapal Induk Kelas Shoukaku'. Namun demikian, sebuah tulisan kecil mendatar di bagian bawah cetak biru tersebut yang benar-benar membuat mataku membulat.

"Hiryuu..."

Hiryuu menatapku nanar.

"Mereka menginginkan kita musnah."

* * *

SEJAK hari itu, hari-hari yang berlalu terasa begitu berat dan sia-sia. Pun begitu, aku harus berteguh menelan asam garam yang sudah digariskan. Aku memang membagi pahitnya dengan Kaga, dan memang aku hanyalah sosok lemah yang sangat bergantung padanya. Di luar dugaanku, Kaga di hari itu, hari di mana aku memberitahunya perihal masa depan yang tak lagi ada, ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggenggam tanganku dengan erat.

"Kita memang terlahir sebagai senjata – alat – sejak awal," ucapnya.

"Meskipun begitu, kita juga sama seperti mereka. Sama-sama manusia. Sama-sama memiliki kewajiban untuk melindungi. Sama seperti bagaimana saya harus melindungi Akagi-san. Saya bahagia, asalkan Akagi-san baik-baik saja, saya pun akan baik-baik saja," lanjutnya.

Aku hanya bisa bersandar pada salah satu tiang penyangga dojo dan menengadahkan wajahku ke langit.

"_Bulannya indah, bukan?_"

Aku menatap cincin yang bertengger di jari tengah tangan kananku dengan nestapa. Aku ingin melindunginya. Aku ingin terus terbang bersamanya. Aku ingin menembus batas dan merubah takdir. Aku ingin terus membagi napas ini dengannya. Aku ingin terus menjaga senyum di wajahnya.

* * *

PADA akhirnya, Armada Aleusia II pun gagal menenggelamkan bocah sialan itu dan para Laksamana memutuskan untuk menurunkan Divisi Induk V. Armada Aleusia III berangkat dengan struktur yang diubah begitu saja, bahkan sampai mengirim dua regu ekspedisi pembantu karena sudah mulai kehilangan akal sehat. Sungguh sial, dua regu ekspedisi pembantu itu bertemu jalan dengan armada musuh dan berhasil dikecoh hingga berpisah jalan dengan armada penyerang utama. Shoukaku dan Zuikaku berhasil menjadi pahlawan superioritas udara namun rusak parah pada gelombang serangan pertama. Armada penyerang utama gagal menenggelamkan bocah itu, namun beruntung pada peperangan malam kami berhasil mengalahkan seluruh Kapal Laut Dalam di Kepulauan Aleusia dan beberapa hari setelahnya seluruh pasukan kembali dengan membawa buah tangan yang tak ternilai harganya. Kondisi Shoukaku dan Zuikaku tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk turun di Midway sehingga para Laksamana berjudi hanya dengan kami, Divisi Induk I dan Divisi Induk II. Hari-hari menuju penyerangan Pulau Koral Midway terasa begitu memberatkan dan sia-sia bagi kami. Jika itu bukan demi senyum di wajah Kaga, aku akan memilih untuk karam saja.

* * *

"HIRYUU, Souryuu, panggilan ke laboratorium. Darurat."

Malam tepat sebelum keberangkatan kami, Houshou-san kembali ke asrama dengan tergopoh-gopoh untuk memanggil Divisi Induk II ke laboratorium. Aku dan Hiryuu sempat bertemu pandang, namun tidak ada yang bersuara di antara kami. Sejujurnya aku membenci hubungan cinta-dan-benci di antara kami, namun memang hanya Hiryuu yang memikul beban ini sendiri, lalu membaginya denganku. Kami sama-sama tahu bahwa panggilan itu ditujukan untuk mengimplementasikan modernisasi kedua bagi Divisi Induk II. Aku pun tahu bahwa Hiryuu tidak berdusta saat ia mengatakan cinta padaku. Aku tahu betul bahwa ia memang berteguh hati untuk melindungi kami semua dengan kekuatan barunya. Pun begitu, aku hanya mampu menerima kebaikan hatinya, tapi tidak dengan membalasnya. Jika ia menjadikan diriku alasan baginya untuk merubah takdir, wanita di hadapanku saat ini, Kaga, adalah satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hingga saat ini. Selamanya naga dan gagak tak akan bersatu.

Aku menenggak habis sake terakhir di meja dan kembali ke kamar dengan bantuan Kaga. Mabuk, aku hanya bisa terbaring di pangkuan Kaga dan berusaha keras memfokuskan pandanganku yang kian mengabur.

"Aku akan melindungimu," ucapku selagi masih ada kesadaran tersisa.

Sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran, aku mendengar sayup-sayup suara Kaga. Entah apa yang ia katakan.

* * *

AKU terbangun karena suatu mimpi namun aku tidak berhasil mengingat apa isi mimpi tersebut. Hari masih subuh. Pun begitu aku tetap bangkit dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci bersih bau sake yang melekat di tubuhku. _Hari ini adalah awal mula dari akhir segalanya._

Seselesaiku mandi, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke dojo. Saat ini pun Kaga pasti sudah ada di sana, karena memang saat aku bangun tadi ia sudah tidak ada.

Aku dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang kulihat sesampaiku di dojo. Semua kapal induk kecuali Divisi Induk V – karena mereka sedang diperbaiki di galangan – berkumpul di dojo. Mendengar langkah kaki lain turut bergabung mereka melayangkan pandangannya padaku. Di tengah sana adalah Hiryuu dan Souryuu, dengan penampilan baru mereka. Bersama mereka di sana adalah Kaga.

"Ho, akhirnya pemeran utama yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba juga," ucap salah seorang di antara kerumunan itu memecah sunyi.

Setelah aku bergabung di tengah-tengah, Houshou-san menghampiri kami dengan membawa empat kantong bertali panjang.

"Ini adalah jimat keberuntungan yang semalam tadi kubuat untuk kalian. Di dalamnya adalah doa kami semua untuk keselamatan kalian."

Kami pun mengambil jimat tersebut sesuai warna masing-masing. Aku mengalungkan kantong yang berwarna merah, Kaga mengalungkan yang berwarna biru, Hiryuu mengalungkan yang jingga, dan Souryuu yang hijau muda. _Andai saja mereka tahu bahwa ini semua hanya menambah beban yang harus kami pikul._

* * *

LANGIT begitu mendung dan berangin kala kami meninggalkan Yokosuka. Setiap langkah menjadi begitu berharga, seolah-olah kami meluncur sambil menggaris rute yang kami ambil, seolah-olah garis tersebut merupakan peta menuju harta karun. Pertempuran demi pertempuran kami lalui namun kami sama-sama tahu betapa kosongnya perasaan kami.

Hujan turun kala kami mencapai Pulau Koral Midway. Kami sengaja berputar jauh dan menyusup masuk dari bagian utara pulau. Di sana kami membangun tenda untuk satu malam sebelum esoknya akan melancarkan serangan kejutan. Mengatur ulang strategi. Tidak tidur. Bukan. Tidak bisa tidur.

Subuh sebelum fajar menyingsing, regu ekspedisi pembantu meluncurkan pesawat pengintai Seiran dan meluncur untuk menggiring para keroco menjauh dari pulau. Saat itu juga kami, armada penyerang meluncur maju menuju tempat di mana musuh menunggu. Satu armada yang dipimpin oleh seorang wanita berambut putih panjang dengan satu ikatan di sisi kiri kepalanya, duduk di atas persenjataannya.

"Di mana kapal spesial yang satu lagi!?" tanya salah seorang anggota regu kami.

"Persetan dengan itu, serang mereka dengan kekuatan penuh!" jawab Hiryuu seraya melepaskan anak panahnya.

"Kaga-san!" aku berseru pada Kaga, memberi aba-aba untuk melepaskan pasukan perang udara.

"Dalam aba-abamu!" Kaga menjawab seraya bersiap pada kuda-kuda.

"Pasukan Pengebom I, terbang!" dan dua anak panah terlepas dari tangan-tangan kami, berubah menjadi sepasukan pesawat dan bergabung dengan pasukan yang telah Hiryuu lepas.

Setelahnya, Souryuu menyusul. Wanita yang menjadi target utama kami kemudian berdiri dan dari persenjataannya terbang sepasukan bola-bola putih yang ternyata merupakan pesawat tempur mereka. Meski tipis, kami berhasil memenangkan superioritas udara.

Kami mundur dan kapal-kapal tempur meluncur ke area tembak dan mulai membombardir armada musuh. Pertarungan menjadi begitu sengit lantaran hujan yang turun semakin deras. Aku memberi aba-aba kepada Kaga untuk melepaskan Pasukan Pengebom II, namun sial armada musuh berhasil menembak jatuh pesawat-pesawat kami. Sudah begitu, kapal perusak musuh melepaskan torpedo dan kami gagal menghentikannya. Haruna menjadi korban dan mengalami rusak berat.

"Mundur! Tarik mundur! Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan peperangan ini! Jangan korbankan teman kita!" seruku tepat setelah melihat kejadian tersebut.

Seluruh kapal kembali pada posisi berlayar dan menjauh dengan kecepatan penuh.

_DUAR!_

Sebuah bom meledak tak jauh di belakang armada yang kupimpin.

"Hiryuu! Apa yang terjadi!?" seruku pada Hiryuu yang menjadi pimpinan armadanya.

"Tetap fokus! Kita jatuh ke dalam perangkap musuh!" balas Hiryuu, mengejutkan Gadis Kapal yang lain.

"Akagi-san, kapal induk musuh di arah jam 11!" seru Kaga menunjuk arah yang dimaksud.

Dari kejauhan aku dapat melihat seorang wanita berambut putih panjang dengan mengenakan gaun sewarna melepas sejumlah pesawat tempur ke arah kami.

"Semua kapal induk! Lepaskan pasukan petarung udara! Semua kapal! Arahkan meriam anti pesawat ke arah jam 11!" perintahku seraya melepas tiga anak panah sekaligus.

Terlalu terpaku pada musuh yang baru muncul, kami habis dipecundangi musuh sebelumnya. Sebagian besar dari kami mengalami rusak sedang, termasuk Souryuu.

"Kirishima! Bagaimana dengan rute pelarian diri kita!?" tanyaku pada Kirishima.

"K-kita telah terkepung, Akagi-san! Kita tidak dapat melarikan diri!" jawabnya, membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak sekilas.

"Tidak, kita masih memiliki peluang."

Aku menoleh ke arah Kaga. Ia nampak tengah memperhitungkan cara untuk melarikan diri dari wilayah ini.

"Semua meluncur dengan kecepatan penuh! Fokuskan serangan pada kapal musuh yang memperlambat gerakan! Abaikan yang tidak perlu!" serunya kemudian.

"Kaga-san..."

"Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka menyentuhmu barang sedikit pun."

Iris sitrin itu kembali menyala. Ia meluncur di depanku dan melepas tiga anak panah ke arah yang berbeda-beda, masing-masing meluncur ke arah musuh yang mengejar. Aku bersama kapal-kapal lainnya tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu yang ada dan terus meluncur dengan kecepatan penuh. Suara tembakan meriam, ledakan torpedo, bising pesawat, semua itu terus berputar, tidak berhenti sama sekali.

_DUAR!_

Sampai terjadi ledakan kedua tepat di tengah-tengah formasi kami, memisahkan kedua armada regu ini. Dalam ledakan itu Souryuu menyelamatkan Hiryuu dan ia mulai karam, tertarik masuk ke dalam lautan. Hiryuu dengan histeris berlari dan menarik lengan-lengan Souryuu namun itu semua percuma. Sejarah kembali terulang.

"Souryuu! Souryuu!" jerit Hiryuu sambil terus memukul-mukul air laut yang tak mengizinkannya masuk.

Pemandangan itu sangatlah pedih, namun kami harus terus bertahan hidup. Aku menelan ludahku dan meluncur cepat menarik Hiryuu pergi sebelum ledakan berikutnya terjadi di titik yang sama.

"Lepaskan aku, Akagi! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Souryuu—"

_Plak!_

Dengan keras aku menampar pipi Hiryuu.

"Kau bilang kau akan melindungi semuanya! Memang tidak bisa semuanya! Tapi lindungilah apa yang masih ada! Berteguhlah!" bentakku.

Hiryuu membatu, tidak menjawabku sama sekali. Lantas ia menarik beberapa anak panah dan melepaskannya bersamaan ke arah musuh yang masih berupaya mengejar kami.

"Brengsek kalian semua! Terkutuk! Mati kalian!" pekiknya penuh emosi.

Kami sudah semakin jauh dari Pulau Koral Midway, namun musuh terus mengejar kami tanpa lelah. Secara terus-menerus mereka mengebom kami, menggugurkan satu per satu kapal-kapal kami. Tanpa kusadari semua Gadis Kapal telah kehilangan akal sehatnya dan meluncur sambil menangis, bahkan meraung-raung lantaran teman, sahabat, bahkan saudari mereka karam ditelan takdir yang sama seperti di masa lalu.

Hingga pada akhirnya hanya ada aku, Kaga, dan Hiryuu.

Kami sudah benar-benar kewalahan dan sudah kehabisan bahan bakar akibat meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi terlalu lama. Kami pun sudah kehabisan pesawat.

"Hiryuu, apa kau masih ada sisa pesa—"

Belum selesai menyelesaikan kalimatku, aku terhuyung-huyung dan jatuh. Kaga langsung menangkapku, menatapku dengan khawatir. Aku memastikan padanya bahwa aku benar tidak apa-apa.

"Akagi! Kaga! Awas!"

_DUAR!_

Aku terbelalak melihat apa yang terjadi tepat di depan mataku. Sebuah torpedo meluncur cepat ke arahku dan tanpa aku bisa berkata-kata, Kaga mendorongku menjauh dari sana. Aku terlempar, lalu sebuah ledakan besar terjadi begitu saja, tepat mengenai Kaga.

"Kaga!" pekikku histeris.

Tanpa memedulikan apa pun aku meluncur ke tempat Kaga. Nampaknya ia berhasil melindungi dirinya dengan landasan pesawatnya saat torpedo itu meledak. Tetap saja ia mengalami rusak berat.

"Apa yang kaulakukan!?" bentakku penuh kepanikan.

"Akagi-san, tenanglah..."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang!? Lagi-lagi kau mempertaruhkan dirimu untuk menyelamatkanku!"

"Akagi-san, sudah kukatakan aku akan melindungi—"

"Aku juga ingin melindungimu! Berhentilah bersikap gegabah! Berhenti membahayakan dirimu!"

Aku memapahnya masih dalam kepanikan. Hiryuu awalnya enggan namun akhirnya membantuku memapah Kaga yang tak lagi berdaya. Kami kembali meluncur, kali ini dipenuhi perasaan waswas. Setiap langkah merupakan ranjau. Kami tidak lagi bisa menyerang. Kami tidak lagi bisa tahu letak musuh. Yang bisa kami lakukan hanya berdoa agar kami bisa keluar dari neraka ini dengan selamat.

* * *

TENGAH malam. Kami masih berlayar dalam ketidaktahuan yang siap menerkam kami kapan saja. Malam adalah musuh terbesar kami. Pun begitu, kami tetap berlayar. Kami harus tetap berlayar. Kami harus melarikan diri dari neraka yang tengah mengejar kami. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Kaga melepaskan rangkulanku dan Hiryuu, lalu berdiri saja di tempatnya.

"Kaga-san, ada apa?" tanyaku kembali khawatir.

Kaga tidak menjawabku. Ia malah menatap Hiryuu dengan tatapan yang kosong, namun lekat-lekat. Hiryuu diam saja dan hanya balas menatapnya, lalu menunduk.

"Kaga-san, ada apa?" tanyaku sekali lagi, kini kembali panik.

"Akagi-san," panggilnya.

"Kau ingat dulu saat akhirnya kita dipilih untuk menjalankan misi penyerangan pertama kita?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk cepat dan menjawab, "Tentu saja. Tentu saja aku mengingatnya. Mana mungkin aku melupakan satu momen pun bersamamu, Kaga-san?"

Kaga tersenyum tipis lalu kembali bertanya, "Apa yang ada di balik cakrawala?"

"Kemenangan, Kaga-san. Kemenangan," jawabku cepat.

Senyum di wajahnya mengembang lebih lebar. Ia kemudian menatapku secara langsung dan kembali tersenyum hangat seperti malam itu. Entah mengapa tetapi hal itu malah membuat perasaanku benar-benar tak enak. Ada satu kepanikan yang memaksaku untuk kembali menariknya namun Hiryuu menahanku.

"Kaga-san! Apa yang kau maksudkan!? Hiryuu! Lepaskan aku!"

"Akagi-san."

Aku menatap Kaga dengan nanar.

_Tidak._

_Tidak._

_TIDAK!_

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Terima kasih telah membawaku terbang setinggi ini. Sekarang pergilah ke ujung cakrawala. Teruslah hidup. Untuk dirimu sendiri. Juga untukku."

_TIDAK!_

"Kaga-san!" pekikku seraya mengulurkan tanganku, mencoba meraihnya.

"Selamat tinggal."

_DUAR!_

Tengah malam. Bola putih bermata merah kepemilikan wanita bergaun putih dan pasangannya menghantam tubuh Kaga. Meledak. Hiryuu menarikku menjauh. Aku menyaksikan ledakan hebat yang menelan Kaga itu dalam teror. Air mataku mengalir deras. Hanya satu kata yang terus kupekik. Namanya. Tanganku terus terulur ke arah di mana kami masih berada dalam jarak yang sama. Kini memeluk angin. Di hadapanku, satu-satunya rekan sedivisiku, sekaligus pasangan hidupku, karam.

Ia menangis. Aku telah gagal melindunginya. Aku telah mengingkari sumpahku.

* * *

SINAR sang fajar menyapaku dan Hiryuu yang masih berjalan pulang. Saat sinarnya menyapa wajahku, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dan hanya membuang muka memunggunginya. Aku sudah kalah. Kalah terhadap dunia. Kalah terhadap segalanya.

"Akagi, kita sudah sampai," bisik Hiryuu, berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti hatiku.

Pun begitu, hatiku memang sudah hancur tersayat-sayat sejak semalam tadi.

"Ruang kontrol. Hiryuu dan Akagi, tiga menit dari gerbang lintasan pelayaran. Bukakan gerbangnya."

Gerbang terbuka dan Hiryuu membawaku masuk, melepaskan persenjataanku, lalu kembali memapahku naik menuju lorong-lorong pangkalan yang sunyi.

"Akagi," panggilnya.

Aku diam saja.

"Akagi," panggilnya sekali lagi.

Aku masih diam saja.

"Brengsek! Katakanlah sesuatu!"

Hiryuu meninju wajahku. Aku jatuh berguling. Aku bangkit, bersandar pada dinding lorong yang dingin. Tertawa. Menertawakan diriku sendiri. Hiryuu menarik kerah kimonoku dan kembali meninjuku. Berkali-kali. Jengkel, aku meninjunya balik saat ia kembali menarik kerah kimonoku.

"Kau bilang kau akan melindungi semuanya! Bedebah!" bentakku parau.

Hiryuu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia kembali menarik kerah kimonoku dan memojokkanku ke dinding.

"Lalu apa bedanya denganmu!? Kau bilang kau akan melindungi Kaga! Kau yang bedebah!" bentaknya.

Aku tersentak mendengar bentakannya. Aku kembali terdiam. Lalu kembali menangis.

"Saat Souryuu karam, kau yang bilang untuk melindungi apa yang bisa dilindungi! Aku hanya berhasil melindungimu! Aku tahu aku gagal! Tapi setidaknya aku berhasil menyelamatkan satu nyawa dan akan kembali melanjutkan hidup!"

Aku benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata untuk menyanggahnya. Kaga hanya memintaku untuk terus hidup untuk diriku, juga untuk dirinya, dan di sini aku tidak lagi memedulikan apa pun. Bukan hanya mengabaikan dunia. Aku juga mengabaikan permintaan terakhir Kaga.

"Kaga-san... uuu..." isakku.

"Sadarlah! Hiduplah!" Hiryuu kembali membentakku.

Yang kulihat kemudian adalah para Laksamana dan Gadis Kapal yang berbondong-bondong datang mengerumuni kami. Lalu aku yang dibawa ke ruang laksamana untuk melaporkan segala yang telah terjadi.

* * *

"MUSUH telah mengetahui pergerakan kami. Mereka memecah menjadi dua armada. Kami dikepung. Segala arah. Setiap langkah satu Gadis Kapal mati."

Kedua Laksamanaku dengan sangat sabar mendengarkan laporanku. Dengan sisa tenaga dan dengan sisa kemampuanku untuk merangkai semua kejadian memilukan itu menjadi barisan kata-kata yang padu, berat. Terlampau berat.

"Laksamana!"

"Masuklah!"

Pintu dibuka dan dua orang Gadis Kapal melangkah masuk. Melihat seragam mereka yang baru, aku hanya bisa mendengus dan tersenyum kecut. _Kaga-san, dulu kau pernah berkata bahwa semuanya sia-sia saja, bukan?_

"_Tidak ada artinya mengikuti taklimat, bukan?_"

"Divisi Induk I, kapal induk kelas Shoukaku, melaporkan bahwa modernisasi telah berjalan dengan sempurna!"

_Brengsek._

* * *

_Jika saja ku bisa memutar waktu kembali_

_Pada saat jalan kita kembali bersinggungan_

_Mari melarikan diri_

_Karena tak ada artinya berupaya merubah takdir_

* * *

***Malam ini bulannya indah, bukan? - Aku mencintaimu. / ajaran sesatnya Natsume Soseki  
**

***Aku tidak keberatan jika harus mati sekarang... - Aku mencintaimu. / ajaran sesatnya Futabatei Shimei**

***Menyematkan cincin pernikahan di jari tengah tangan kanan - Mencintai pasangan dengan seluruh hidup.**

**Catatan:**

**1\. Poin 1 dan 2 dapat dilihat penjelasan lengkapnya di sini: donmai - dot - us/pools/6562**

**2\. Di jari tengah tangan kanan ada pembuluh darah yang langsung tersambung ke jantung, katanya.**

* * *

**Trivia:**

**1\. Lo enggak perlu tahu gue dengar lagu apa saja buat nulis ini. Enggak. Bohong, deng. Berikut daftarnya.**

**a. Rainy Mood**

**b. Death Cab for Cutie - Brothers On A Hotel Bed**

**c. Ludovico Einaudi - I Giorni / Melodia Africana I / Melodia Africana II / Melodia Africana III / Melodia Africana IV**

**d. Sambomaster - Anata no Koto Shika Kangaerarenai**

**e. crashtestworks - Last Night, Kasih Tak Sampai**

**f. AKINO from bless4 - Miiro**

**g. Materi listening kuliah**

**h. Suara-suara random lainnya**

**2\. Gue mendadak jadi alay suka unggah-unggah progres di FB.**

**3\. Gue nekat ngetik adegan ranjang AKKG di bengkel, dan gara-gara baterai laptop terlanjur habis, gue ngisi baterai dengan layar laptop menghadap kerumunan. Kalau enggak salah ada bapak-bapak yang sampai ngernyit-ngernyit berusaha baca, jadi gue kecilkan ukuran kertasnya di Ms. Word jadi 60%. Kesalahan pengetikan tak lagi terhindarkan.**

**4\. Gue kebut ini sambil makan mie instan. Mie instan gue keburu dingin. Mie instan gue menghalangi layar. Gue baru sadar kalau dari tadi malam mangkuk mienya gue taruh di atas laptop.**

**5\. Gue kecewa sama adegan pertarungan Kancoli episode 4.**


End file.
